Rugged Hearts
by BlackRoseEden
Summary: Sequel to "Simply Meant to Be". The truest test of love comes as a series of brutaly unforgiving and heartbreaking events threaten to destroy several families struggling to keep their lives from once again falling apart. OOC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetingzzzzzz!_

_This took so much for me to pull together and figure out whether there was life after "Simply Meant to Be" and yes, there was a whole new world out there to explore and discover new adventures!_

_If you haven't read "Simply Meant to Be" I suggest you do so, not because "Rugged Hearts" will be confusing without it but because it would add more depth and meaning to the sequel if you knew the history of Ciel and Sebastian. Plus, I'm pretty proud of my first fan fiction story lol._

_I'm also still hard at work on my supernatural/romance/smutfest fic "Promises", please read and review that little bastard! _

_Most importantly, I could not have started on this new journey without my beloved AnimeCujo, I love you. Please read her amazing fic "Revelations", she is a beast and her story leaves me breathless._

_And thank you all for the support and encouragement! I pray that I do not disappoint you all! Please read, enjoy, reviea, follow and favorite! Let me hear your voices! I already have new readers I will be adding to this story and I'm always looking to add more!_

_Thank you_!

* * *

Perhaps one of the most magical moments in life is the quiet peace which comes, but once every year in the epicenter of culture and high finance known as New York. Amidst bustling throngs of pedestrians from every walk of life, skyscrapers, museums, concert halls, bumper to bumper traffic and a story on every corner waiting to be told is the sudden desire for contentment and warmth generated by the holiday spirit. New York City was bathed in a cold spell that had sent most holiday shoppers into an online shopping frenzy in preparation for Christmas morning.

The streets were fields of freshly fallen snow and the blue grey sky sent droplets of crystal light sparkling amongst the frosted windows of The Stratford, a warehouse turned into a luxury condominium in the heart of Manhattan's trendy Hell's Kitchen district. The building's facade glimmered with frost covered wrought iron framed picture windows, elegant high ceiling apartments boasted residents of high standards and social levels such as renowned artists, musicians, theatrical performers and singers. On the top floor, in an eagerly sought after 2,400 square foot apartment complete with floor to ceiling windows and dark wood floors, lived a family unlike most. A family built upon trust, loyalty, faith, joy and most importantly, love.

Through the quiet of the newborn day the faint echoes of honking cars sifted silently into the darkened room of two slumbering men encased in an overstuffed white comforter and entangled limbs. It was a blissful sight, the shock of two heads of black hair peeking out from under the pale sheets cradled within alabaster skin. They were a breathtaking sight, two lovers gifted with uncommon and rare beauty. Twenty eight year old Ciel Phantomhive-Michaelis snuggled deeper into the protective arms of his husband, thirty two year old Sebastian Michaelis.

With his heart shaped thin face and silken blue black hair, Ciel had tamed the free spirited beast within his head turning partner. Glossy ebony shoulder length hair and dark red eyes would send droves of men and women alike flocking to stand by the well built giant of a man who wanted nothing more than to claim young Ciel as his beloved and so began their romance and eventual marriage. Seven years of happiness and the occasional bump in the road of life had led them to this current situation. A relationship that had weathered the throes of grief and euphoria! Pain and ecstasy, loss and fulfillment.

Their steady breathing seemed to mimic one another as if they were in perfect sync, inhaling and exhaling the cool air surrounding them. The epitome of unity and being at one in both heart and mind. It was almost a shame that their nocturnal peace would soon be disrupted.

"Pop!"

"Daddy!"

"Pop!"

"Daddy!"

"Pop!"

"Daddy!"

"_Bloody hell! Pop!"_

The large king sized bed creaked noisily as a pair of small forms flanked the sleeping duo. On Ciel's side the delicate face of his five year old daughter, Lily, fluttered nervously over his head, her wide cerulean blue eyes flitted cautiously between her father's face and that of her twin brother's. She watched as Mykhal, loomed menacingly over Sebastian's head with a smile full of mischief and determination. They had awakened at least 15 minutes earlier out of pure adrenaline and excitement over opening their much desired Christmas gifts, but as was with all good children who woke up at least three hours earlier than normal the two cherubs found their parents deep in sleep and unable to awaken them. Creeping onto the bed, the twins had formulated a plan which included awakening their fathers as soon as possible.

Lily Rose and Mykhal Vincent Michaelis were the prized and cherished children of both the Phantomhive family as well as the Michaelis clan. Loved by two very different and yet grounded families, they were used to having their ways in this world. Lily, with her ocean blue eyes and soft grey black hair, was small for her age and dainty in her mannerisms. Her brother, however, with his spice red eyes and raven black hair, was quite tall and a terror in his own charismatic way. They did not look much alike, especially in skin tone, Lily being creamy pale while Mykhal sported an olive skin tone, but they were thick as thieves with one another. You would never find one sibling without the other shadowing close behind and although they did not share a bloodline (both were products of separate surrogate mothers) one could not imagine two children more attached to each other than these.

"Blimey, they won't get up!" Mykhal growled, attempting to blow air up his father's nose. His voice, as well as his sister's, was laced with a developing English accent. The past two summers had been spent visiting the English countryside and much to Ciel's chagrin, his children were picking up not only the accent, but some of the colorful terms as well.

"Poke their faces, Lily!" He ordered sternly, nodding his head towards the raven haired girl. "Get 'em up!"

"No!" She gasped, small fists clenching her red plaid nightgown. She shook her head vehemently. "You go ahead and poke their faces!" Knitting her brows at the smirking face. "Daddy doesn't like that!"

"Daddy doesn't like that." Mykhal mimicked her voice in a mocking tone. He scrunched up his face and waved his hand dismissively at his sister who had started to tear up. "You're such a baby!"

"Meanie." She whispered, pulling a thick strand of her long hair into her mouth and chewing at the ends.

"Fine! Then we have to wait till they get up!" The young boy crossed his arms indignantly and stared at their snoozing parents. Cocking an eyebrow, Mykhal whistled lowly and gave his sister a pitying look. "Could be hours" he shrugged.

"But I wanna open my gifts now!" She practically shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Aw, belt up, Lily!" He barked, baring his teeth at his sniffling sister.

"Did you just tell your sister to shut up?" Mykhal's head snapped up at the groggy sound of his fathers voice piercing the still air.

"But, d-daddy!" He stammered, his voice shaking slightly. "I didn't mean to!" Ciel hoisted himself up on his elbows and glared at his son as he motioned towards Lily.

"How many times have I told you to mind your language towards your sister?" The young father scolded gently, placing a protective arm around the little girl.

Lily suddenly jolted from his arm and grabbed his hand, desperately shaking her head. "Daddy don't be mad!" Lily wailed, her eyes wide with worry for her brother. Although she was the victim of his teasing and demanding ways, she still adored and idolized him. "It's ok!"

Ciel stared at Lily, amazed and horrified that now both his children were crying, (on Christmas morning no less) and frantically attempted to soothe her. "But I wasn't really mad!" He turned to Mykhal. "You know I don't like the way you speak to your sister at times, but I wasn't really mad! Please calm down!" He pleaded, feeling the pitiful situation slowly escalate as Mykhal covered his face in shame as he wept and Lily gripped his hand, begging him not to scold her brother. Ciel felt his stomach twist at the sight, he rarely lost his temper with the pair, even when they tested his patience, but this morning he knew he had picked the wrong battle.

Idiot! He berated himself.

"Now love, why would you have Saint Nick revoke your gifts for making small 'ums cry on Christmas morning?" The liquid smooth voice came slowly out from under the plush covers amidst the plaintive crying and sniveling of the children. Sebastian rose with ease wearing a black T-shirt and black lounge pants. He quickly looped his son into one arm while reaching out to wipe tears from Lily's face.

"I-I didn't!"

"It's not very Christian of you." Ciel frowned at his smirking husband.

"I didn't want to upset them!" He explained quickly turning his attention to his now sobbing toddlers. "Mikey please don't cry! Lily! Sweetheart don't cry!" His own eyes burned with the promise of guilt ridden tears. Sebastian sighed and cupped Ciel tortured face, swiping a thumb gently across his smooth cheek.

"Of course you didn't." He nodded, throwing him a wink. "You cannot help being a cranky child this early in the morning."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. "Sebastian!" He cried, but was interrupted by Lily's hands on his nightshirt.

"Don't be angry at Mikey! I wanna open my gifts!" She wailed, pulling at his arm.

Ciel took her hands into his and kissed the delicate fingers. "I know I know, come on let's get up and see what Santa left you guys!" Hoping to divert their attention, he smiled widely and motioned towards the door of his bedroom. "It's a happy day! I'm sure there's lots of presents waiting for you guys!"

Sebastian chuckled at the sight of a flustered Ciel. "Who wants to lay bets that daddy has coal in his stocking?"

"And snowman poop!" Mykhal piped, his eyes glowing with devilish intent.

"You're all so funny at 5:30 in the morning." Ciel grumbled, gathering his now calm daughter into his arms.

"Daddy's good! Daddy's always good!" Lily squeaked, throwing her small arms around Ciel's neck.

"That's my sweet girl, and you both have been extra goo-"

"Not Mikey." She whispered loudly, stifling a giggle behind her hands.

"Lily!" Mykhal snarled, standing straight up on the bed, bouncing on Sebastian's chest. "That's not true!" He protested loudly.

"Oof! Come 'ere my scamp!" The older male grabbed ahold of the wiggling boy and lifted him off of the bed. "No one knows you better than your sister." He chuckled, planting a kiss on his son's cheek.

Myhkal scowled, but quickly realized that he was no longer in trouble. "Can we please go to the tree now?!" He asked with feigned sweetness.

"Yes! Please?!" Lily peeped, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Wait by the entrance of the living room while your pop and I get our robes on and try to wake up." Ciel instructed, fully enjoying the happy energy emanating from their children.

The rambunctious sounds of their scuttling feet as they tried to beat each other to the entryway made it sound as if it was a herd of cows, and not five year old twins, were heading out of their bedroom. Narrowing his eyes at his sniggering husband (who had clearly enjoyed watching him squirming in the hot seat) Ciel huffed with annoyance.

"I'm not amused." He stated firmly, wrapping a plush deep royal blue robe around his trim form. "I feel like the biggest jerk in the world and you certainly didn't help in making me feel any better!" He growled.

Sebastian strolled around the bed and looped his long arms around his young husband, kissing him deeply against his plump lips and stood back to take a long look at the face of the one person, aside from their children, he loved above his own life. "It appears I've placed your knickers in a twist." He ran his hand through Ciel's hair, purring at the silken strands gliding effortlessly through his fingers like cool water. "Forgive me love, I was only joshing with you." He apologized.

It was no use, Ciel was a willing captive to Sebastians charms. It wasn't enough that the older man was visually stunning, sexy as hell, and had an alluring English accent to boot; Sebastian had the ability to ease his younger husband's nerves and bring comfort to him whenever he felt as if he could not handle a situation. While Ciel was the more logical and reasonable thinking partner in their marriage, Sebastian was the harbor in the midst of the storm, Ciel's lighthouse in the darkness, the hope of life and love when despair and doom seemed to shroud his every waking moment.

Seven years ago Ciel fought, and thankfully won, a decade's long battle with cancer. Although he had the support of family, friends, And the best medical care money could buy, Ciel swore it was Sebastian's love that had reached into the inky blackness of near death and pulled Ciel back into the world of the living.

Aside from a few surgical scars, the only permanent result of his disease was his blinded left eye. Years of aggressive chemotherapy had taken its toll on his sight, and while he had perfect vision on the right, the loss of his left had caused him to give up his burgeoning career in photography. Yet rather than submit to grief or hopelessness, Ciel steadied his resolve to take on a new direction in his life and become the head chair of his mother's cancer research and support group.

Now here they were on Christmas morning with the city sparkling in magic and whimsy, their young children excitedly waiting by the entrance to the living room where a 12 foot tall Norway Spruce tree dressed extravagantly in hundreds of twinkling multicolored lights, silver tinsel, and numerous special ornaments awaited them with a mountain of beautifully wrapped and bowed gifts along the perimeter of the green velvet tree skirt.

"It's time to release these hounds, Ciel." Sebastian grinned, pressing his lips against his beloved's forehead. "Merry Christmas, love."

Ciel blushed heavily, his cheeks burning with the heady feeling of being adored. "Merry Christmas, Sebastian." He whispered, returning the kiss against the man's chin.

"Another year with you by my side is only second to our children as my greatest treasure." The Englishman whispered into the crook of Ciel's neck, taking a nip of the sweet skin.

A low moan slipped past Ciel's lips. "How did I get so lucky?" He breathed contentedly, hugging his husband tightly.

"Don't you think you deserve this?"

Ciel shook his head. "It's far more than anyone should ever deserve." He admitted quietly, his eyes turning towards the door where the colorful glow of the tree painted the walls like a kaleidoscope. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just waiting for the bottom to just drop."

"Nonsense." Sebastian placed his fingers under Ciel's chin and tilted his face up, his eyes locking onto Ciel's. "Revel in this moment, look at me, look at our babies and enjoy this blessing. You've done more for me, for Lily and Mikey and for so many others that yes, I do believe you to be deserving."

Smothered giggles floated towards them from the doorway, earning a bemused look on Ciel's face. Glancing towards the doorway, he caught sight of two pairs of eyes peering at them from behind the door, shining brightly with mirth.

"I do believe we are being spied on." He whispered, cocking his head in the direction of their twittering children.

Sebastian smirked. "Rascals." He chuckled.

"Don't ever leave my side, Sebastian." Ciel stood on his toes and pecked him on the lips. "Don't ever leave my side."

"I swear." Taking the bluenette's hand and leading him towards the door, Sebastian squeezed it firmly. "I swear I will be with you until the very end my beautiful boy." He promised. "You, Lily, Mykhal, this is where the heart of my life is."

The ensuing peals of joy and uninhibited excitement soon filled the spacious apartment as the sounds of ripping wrapping paper and boxes being flung open followed. The fathers sat in the midst of the piling mess; watching with amusement and pride as their children opened present after present crying out in surprise and happiness.

Lily clutched a large fluffy bear complete with a silk bow around it's neck. "I have my own Suzuki-San!" She squealed.

"Look! Look, Lily!" Mykhal shoved an equally as large stuffed black cat in her face. "I've got my own Neko-San! Now they can fight!" Lily's eyes widened as Mykhal lifted the overstuffed toy over his head in preparation for an attack.

"Mikey!" Sebastian cried, grabbing the toy from his son's hands. "No fighting on the Lord's day!"

Pouting his discontent, the little boy grumbled. "Aw, bloody hell!"

"See? See that?!" Ciel pointed at the impish child who had already pounced on the next gift. "That's a direct consequence of your foul mouth!"

"You literally want to blame me for every grievous word coming out of that child's mouth?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't be stirred up because our children have acquired proper accents and language from me!"

In truth, Ciel found it adorable that their twins had picked up English accents; however, he was none too pleased with his son's choice of words at times. "He's five, he shouldn't be cursing." Ciel pointed out.

"It's not a curse!"

"Can he say it in church?"

"Abso-Bloody-Lutely not!"

"Exactly." Ciel crossed his arms victoriously and took sight of the sweet green smelling tree in front of them. It was decorated with ornaments from around the world, gifts from only their most special and closest family friends. Taking stock in each uniquely designed decoration, Ciel hummed at each memory they silently spoke of.

A blown glass round orb peppered with tiny dots of crystals exclusively created by Tiffany & Co. was given to them from his parents, Vincent and Rachel, as a "First Christmas Married" gift. The ornament was purchased during a trip to the island of St. Lucia. It was considered a "second honeymoon" for the beleaguered couple who had spent 10 years off their marriage drifting apart.

Rachel had surrendered her life to caring for Ciel while Vincent fell victim to fear and denial. Once the battle for Ciel's survival became dire the second time around, his father had fought to earn his place back into the hearts of his son and wife. Accepting his son's homosexuality was nothing compared to facing his own mistakes and shortcomings as a husband and father; however, Vincent and Rachel resumed their love for one another after Ciel had recovered. The ornament was a delicate reminder of the beauty and fragility of relationships.

Sapphire eyes fell upon another ornament, silver strings holding three fabric handsewn black birds. These had been made by Lilith, Sebastian's late mother, before she had passed away. The diminutive powerhouse of a woman, with her scarlet eyes and jet black hair, had raised Sebastian, his sister Mina, and his foster brother Claude, as a single mother since the suicide of her beloved husband, Mykhal.

She was at times harsh, foul tempered, and sharp, yet she had a kind and generous heart made even more lovely by her adored grandchildren. Living alone in London, Lilith had often taken trips to visit her "blackbirds" referring to Sebastian and his siblings since they all shared ink black hair. Even Lily and Mykhal were often called her "sweet little blackbirds".

Unfortunately, Lilith had died a sudden and silent death of Congenital Heart Disease two years earlier. The absence of the brazenly bold and steadfast matriarch of the Michaelis family was felt deeply by all, it was still very difficult for Sebastian to speak about his mother; however, her framed photos could be found in every room in the apartment.

"Is this one new?" The honey smooth voice of Sebastian sifted easily into his ears and shifted Ciel's attention back to his husband.

"What?" Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

Pointing to the tree, Ciel followed the direction of Sebastian's hand to a hanging miniature porcelain teapot from Harrod's of London. The expensive trinket was a shimmering forest green with gold swirls and a diamond chip shaped as a drop of tea pouring from the spout; a poignant symbol of their once steadfast tradition of attending the famed teahouse, Lady Mendl's, once a month for high tea. It also served as a reminder of where Ciel had first run into Sebastian right in front of the century old classic brownstone.

"Ah, yeah, that one's from Lizzie." He smiled, "I was a nervous wreck hanging it on the tree."

"It's quite lovely." Sebastian was seated cross legged next to Ciel with his arm resting comfortably around the young man's waist. "I'm literally counting the seconds before she arrives with Mina. We're going to have a smashing time tomorrow night!"

Ciel nodded and smiled. "I'm excited to see her too. I think it's close to four months since we last saw her."

Lizzie Midford, Ciel's first cousin, Godmother to Lily, and close friend, was one year his senior and living an exciting life as a junior staff designer for the House of Burberry in Central London. Having moved in with Mina about five years earlier, the two single women became best friends, sharing a luxurious flat and partying until the early morning hours.

Mina Michaelis, Sebastian's little sister and Godmother to Mykhal, was far brasher and feistier than her American counterpart, but the young women were closer than sisters and never far apart from one another. While Mina performed as a second tier flutist for the London Philharmonic, she still found time to visit her family in the States every six weeks or so. Lizzie was under constant pressure with deadlines, as a result, her time was severely limited for traveling.

Upon her last visit, Mina had presented the married couple with a one of a kind handcarved glossy ornament in the shape of a violin. She had picked it up during a tour in Germany from a small craft shop in the town of Koln. It was truly a breathtaking piece of artistry with it's cherry tinted earthy colors and precise detailing. Both Mina and Ciel were masterful violinist and although the ornament was meant for their family, Ciel couldn't help but feel as if his sister-in-law was letting him know how much he meant to her.

Grinning to himself, he nuzzled his cheek into Sebastian's shoulder and pointed to another ornament. "Look there." He chuckled. "Now we get to see those two idiots every year on our tree!"

Sebastian laughed loudly. "Leave it up to those nattering fools to give us an ornament with their faces on it!"

Dangling from the tree was a silver photo frame with a picture of Claude and Alois.

Mykhal lifted his head up from his newly unwrapped Darth Vader costume an frowned. "What idiots?" He demanded. "All I see is Uncle Claw and Aunt Ali!"

"Uncle Ali!" Lily corrected, "He's not a girl, ya know!" Placing a princess tiara on her head and smiling. "But he's very pretty like a girl!"

"I know he's not a girl!" The olive skinned boy muttered, producing a toy lightsaber from another gift box. "But he gets all pissy like one."

"Mikey!" Ciel cried. "Watch your mouth!"

"Right, that would be my blunder." Sebastian admitted sheepishly, giving Ciel a woeful look. "I did mention the other day in front of the scamp how Uncle Ali get's a bit pissy when Claude isn't around."

Ciel opened his mouth to argue the case, but quickly thought better of it. His best friend, and Lily's Godfather, Alois Trancy was attached to the hip with his longtime boyfriend, Claude Faustus, foster brother and best friend to Sebastian. The golden eyed man was also the devoted lover of Alois.

The pair had met through Ciel and Sebastian and had formed an instant bond through mutual suffering and an understanding of how a traumatic past could still be overcome through the power of love. The two men had weathered childhoods filled with death and pain, but because they had stumbled into each other's paths they were able to rise above the choppy waters of dysfunction and create a beautiful life together.

Living in the city, not too far from Ciel and Sebastian, Claude continued to run the dance company Danse Macabre with his brother while Alois worked as a freelance photographer. Though they both refused to get married, Ciel knew they were one hundred percent committed to one another.

As the thought of commitment ran through Ciel's mind, he felt a wave of contentment flow through his body, his now healthy and strong body. It had taken so long before Ciel could work a full day without collapsing in exhaustion by 5pm. The maintenance medication had proven successful, but it had worn him out; however, after seven years, Ciel felt indestructible, ready to take on any physical activity regardless of the amount of effort he had to put in.

It was a miracle to be alive, he thought, but it was even more of a miracle to truly live.

"I am the evergreen." He whispered to himself.

"Evergreen?" Sebastian's voice broke through his thoughts. "Do you mean that lovely bauble on the tree?" Ciel followed the direction of Sebastian's pointing finger and felt a rush of memory come quickly to his mind.

A delicate Swarovski crystal evergreen tree from Dr. Spears and his lover, Ronald.

Dr. Spears, the world renowned oncologist who had treated Ciel's cancer since he was 10 years old, had told his young patient that he was like an evergreen tree. Forever young, forever beautiful, forever resilient to the brutality of the winter of suffering and death.

He was the savior who worked himself like a slave trying to save Ciel from falling victim to his cancer. To make matters more difficult, the doctor had unknowingly fallen in love with his 20 year younger patient.

In the end, they remained friends.

Ronald, a young dancer from Sebastian's troupe, had triumphed in winning over the stoic physician's heart. They both worked and lived together in the city, staying in close contact with the married couple.

The flash of pink bedazzled by prismatic light caught Ciel's eye as he once more looked over the tree. A crystal pink heart the size of Ciel's palm hung right in the front, an ornament given to him by one of the strongest woman he had the pleasure of calling his friend.

Angela, or Nurse Angela, worked with Ciel in the oncology unit of Mount Sinai Hospital where Ciel fought his cancer. She too was a survivor of breast cancer and served as his support and confidant. She, above everyone else in his life, understood the trauma of facing death and the onslaught of pain both the disease and the cure could bring. Had it not been for her words of strength, kindness, and encouragement, Ciel would have lost his mind to despair and hopelessness. They continued being friends long after he had gone into remission.

"Will Angela be at your parents' Christmas party this year?" Sebastian asked, scratching back of Ciel's ear and earning a delicious purr from the younger male.

"No, she's visiting her brothers out in California," Ciel leaned into the touch, indulging himself in the heat of Sebastian's fingertips rubbing against his skin and down the side of his neck. Closing his eyes for a second, he inhaled the spicy and yet floral scent of his husband. It was intoxicating, an exotic mixture of lavender and roses, cinnamon and black tea.

Opening his eyes once more, Ciel caught sight of yet another prized ornament.

A pair of black, strappy patent leather dance shoes with a red rose design on the sides hanging on a golden thread.

"Vanessa." Ciel sighed, looking up at Sebastian. "She sent that ornament over especially for you." He teased, pointing out the high heeled mini shoes.

"Bloody right she did." Sebastian grunted, feeling his toes twitch. "Every time I take a gander at those shoes, my feet ache."

Ciel laughed. "She has a heavy foot for a dance partner."

"Damn right she does!" Sebastian chuckled "That lass has concrete feet."

Vanessa Astor, longtime friend, office manger for Ciel's oncologist, and a student at Sebastian's dance studio, had been an integral part in helping Ciel get through the last three years of his battle with Leukemia. She worked tirelessly, day and night, to make sure that Ciel received only the best of care and utmost attention from all of his doctors. She also became one of their closest friends

Still a known as Dr. Spears' right hand gal, Vanessa often visited Ciel and Sebastian in their respective workplaces and was their number one babysitter. The children lovingly referred to the eye catching and kind woman as "Aunt Nessa".

"Pop! Watcha give Daddy for Christmas?" Mykhal asked from behind his Darth Vader mask.

"Oh! Is this it? Is this it?" Cried Lily, holding up a bright blue shimmering box ribboned in a silver and dark blue bow.

"Yes, that would be my gift to Daddy." Sebastian smiled at his little girl as she carefully handed the gift over to him.

Her princess tiara was tilted to one side, tangled in her gleaming ebony hair. She was a picture perfect copy of her father with her heart shaped face, tulip pink lips and expressive ocean blue eyes. She was from Ciel's bloodline, snow white skin and demure mannerisms; a true Phantomhive, he mused as she sat at her father's feet and smiled sweetly.

"Daddy! Pop gotcha present too!" Mykhal called out from behind the tree, a few pine needles stuck to his inky hair; wine red eyes glowing with delight. "Can I open it?"

"No! That's for daddy to open!" Lily reprimanded her brother.

"Oi! Who asked you?" The little boy growled, bounding over to Ciel and tossing a small red box with a large gold bow on his lap.

"Be kind to your sister, Mikey." Sebastian warned, ruffling his impish boy's hair.

He often looked in wonderment at the creation standing before him, tall, thin and yet rugged, Myhkal was all Sebastian with his piercing garnet eyes and beautifully angled face, yet his darker skin tone hailed directly from the man's deceased father, the young boy's namesake. It had moved Sebastian deeply that his own child would be blessed with the island glow of his own beloved father, but the mischievous streak was something he both enjoyed and dreaded at the same time.

As Lilith had once pointed out before she had passed away. "He's the second coming of Sebby." She chuckled, picking up broken shards of glass from a shattered window in their home, winking at her guilty grandson. "Your Pop gave me hell at your age, now you give it back!"

"Why don't you open your gift first?" Ciel offered, nudging his husband with his elbow. "The kids helped me pick it out." He smiled.

Sebastian nodded, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Ciel's cheek. "Whatever it is, I know I will love it."

Unraveling the pretty bow, Sebastian popped open the square box and lifted a thin neatly folded piece of tissue paper. Drawing in a quick breath, he looked up at Ciel and grinned. "You've been chatting it up with the blokes at the studio."

Ciel laughed. "Yup! How else would I know what you really wanted since you never tell me!"

Nestled against white satin was a Georg Jensen Koppel 317 Chronograph black dial watch. It was an expensive and sleek Scandinavian time piece Sebastian had been eying for quite some time, but with his busy schedule at the dance studio, the dark haired man had little time to devote to his own pleasures. Knowing this, Ciel had called up the Danse Macabre's beleaguered secretary, Jezebel, and had asked her to find out what Sebastian wanted for Christmas.

"Do you like it?" Ciel asked hopefully, "It wasn't easy to get, I had to order it from an overseas merchant and-" his words were quickly swallowed up by the searing kiss Sebastian pressed against his mouth.

"I love it!" Sebastian breathed against his lips, drawing him into a tight hug. "It is third only to the pocket watch as my favorite gift from you!"

"Third?" Ciel gave him a confused look. "What's first?

"Our family."

A chorus of giggles and cheers rose up from Lily and Mykhal as they threw ripped shreds of gift wrap, bows and ribbons in the air. Ciel laughed out loud, feeling like he was the grand marshall of some glorious ticket tape parade.

"Now open my gift." Sebastian motioned towards the small box at Ciel's feet. "I went bonkers trying to find the perfect gift for you." He shrugged.

"Did you now?" Ciel picked up the box and gingerly undid the silky ribbons. Carefully lifting the lid, he felt the rush of blood to his cheeks as he stared at the present before him; an oval shaped locket a silver chain.

"Is this . . . what I think it is?" He ventured, his large eyes never leaving the contents of the box. "How did you-?"

"What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't buy my beloved the perfect gift?" Sebastian chuckled, busily strapping on his brand new watch. "Now take it out, there's a surprise inside."

Ciel slowly lifted the brushed silver locket from the box and held it up, on it's surface he could see the Phantomhive family crest etched expertly on the front, turning it over, he read aloud the scripted message on the back.

"Simply Meant to Be." He whispered, with trembling hands he opened the locket and suddenly felt the garden of his heart bloom with the force of a thousand roses, all crushing against his pounding heart. A photo of Lily and Mikey graced one side while a photo of Ciel and Sebastian on their wedding day was on the opposite side.

"I always wanted a locket." He fell into Sebastian's arms and buried his face into his chest, holding the locket tightly against his chest. "But this, this goes beyond everything."

"Daddy and Pop are so good, right Mikey?" Lily smiled at her fathers, hugging her legs as she watched them. Love was a constant in her young life and she witnessed it in various forms among her eclectic family.

It mattered not whether it was between man and woman, man and man, or woman and woman; the law of the heart accepted everyone without judgment. Indeed, young Lily saw the world as a mosaic masterpiece; multifaceted and brilliant.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded, his head immersed in another gift box. "But if you don't open your presents then I'M going to open 'em!" He threatened.

"That boy is going to be the death of us." Sebastian sighed, silently rooting Lily on as she chased her brother around the tree.

Ciel laughed, pleased with his gift and doubly pleased with the happy glow of his children's faces, as well as, his husband's. "I wouldn't trade this life, every second of it, for anything else in the world."

All overflowing with meaning and memory, love found within each fine detail, it was a story with multiple chapters beginning with a 10 year old Ciel suddenly battling the monstrous malignant form of cancer up to their present life, a cancer free Ciel.

He had faced numerous years of fear, pain, anguish and heartache, but one crisp autumn day a dark haired savior from out of nowhere swept into his life and plucked the blue eyed prize from the abyss of despair.

Sebastian had bore witness to his beautiful husband standing precariously upon the threshold of life and death; at one point he had almost subcumbed to grief thinking that Ciel was sure to die. By some grand miracle, by some heavenly chance, Ciel had triumphed and beaten the odds; the only son and heir of the Phantomhive Family had conquered the darkness of eternal sleep and was thankfully given a clean bill of health.

And thus, life began anew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings My Pretty Skullzzzzzz!**

**Thank you for the great feedback, the follows and the faves! You know these reviews are pulling me through the dark times so thank you thank you for making me feel like I've got something good going on here!**

**If you get a chance, check out my other fic, "Promises"! It's going to be updated in a couple of days. Also, AnimeCujo's fic "Revelations" is da bomb, you all should read it!**

**Ok, time for some drama**! **Read Enjoy Review Favorite Follow THANK YOU**!

* * *

"I loathe, I literally loathe this airport!" A few heads turned at the baggage claims area to witness the curious sight of a young woman of small stature, barely over 4'11, bellowing out her discontent with no hesitation whatsoever.

Mina Michaelis's thick midnight hair spilled down to her waist and scarlet eyes shone brightly against skin so translucent white that she appeared almost elfin and ethereal in appearance. In a long black wool coat the woman stood out almost immediately, like a magical queen among a host of commoners. What startled the bystanders was not so much her fairy like aura, but the way she was chewing out the two giant men standing before her as they collected her luggage from the revolving rack.

LaGuardia Airport was a madhouse, droves of holiday travelers were scurrying about attempting to collect their luggage, meet up with connecting flights, hail cabs, and find friends and relatives. Mina had met up with her two older brothers about an hour earlier and was at her wit's end trying to collect her suitcases among hundreds of bags being shifted and tossed about in the baggage claims area.

"Mina." Sebastian sighed, shaking his head tiredly. "You are two steps away from the TSA arresting you for causing a public disturbance."

"Bollocks!" She yelled, flailing her arms around angrily and shrieking. "That pilot stopped the aero plane so suddenly; I nearly bit my tongue and swallowed it!"

The other gentleman, Claude Faustus, frowned and took a step forward, with his fingertips he tilted the raging young woman's chin up and peered closely at her snarling mouth. "Did you actually bite your tongue?" He asked worriedly "Are you alright?"

"Oh, this is just complete rubbish!" Sebastian groaned loudly, tossing his head back and imploring silently to God above that the three of them could leave the overcrowded airport without him murdering his adopted brother and biological sister. "Enough cocking about! Grab the damned luggage and let's go! If she bites her bloody tongue off at least we'll earn some peace and quiet during her visit!"

Claude's golden eyes widened. "Sebastian!" He barked menacingly. "Speak kindly to your sister! She's had a long flight!" Sebastian winced at the statement, realizing that it was a phrase he and Ciel often told their own son. Speak kindly to your sister, he repeated to himself.

Mina glowered at her flustered older brother. "What's got your wanker in a bind?" She lifted her onboard bag over her shoulder and sniffed. "I come all the way here from London, mind you alone, and this is the welcoming I get?"

And there it was, Sebastian realized, the source of his little sister's irritable state. It was the first time she had ever traveled alone to the states without Lizzie.

The two friends were supposed to have boarded the flight from Heathrow airport late Christmas evening, but at the last minute Lizzie had been called away for an emergency meeting with her supervisor. Apparently, there had been a large order of custom designs for a prominent family in Spain that had been handled poorly by someone in their staff. Lizzie, unfortunately, was selected to clean up the mess and head to Spain to personally smooth things over with the high end clientele.

After promising that she would board the next available flight to the states, Lizzie sent her best friend off with a large bag of gifts and a tight hug. Mina understood that these were reasonable conditions under which Lizzie worked in, but it did not help that the feisty 28 year old was petrified of flying and thus had grown more and more irate with each passing minute of the 7 hour flight.

Thus upon landing, she broke out into her own rendition of a World War III verbal assault with her beloved brothers who attempted to take the evil that was Mina Michaelis in stride. Sebastian had almost no patience for his belligerent sister because they were far too alike in personality and stubbornness; however, Claude was an entirely different story. Being the Michaelis' foster child after his parents were arrested for child neglect and the accidental murder of his nine year old sister, Hannah, Claude had grown attached to the young girl and often doted on her every whim. She reminded him so much of his little sister that it pained him to see Mina upset in any shape or form; this in turn drove Sebastian mad beyond reason.

"Here Minnie, I'll carry the heavier bags." Claude offered soothingly, patting her head. "Care for some coffee? I'll purchase some Starbucks once we get to the main lobby."

"Thank you, Claudy." Mina smiled, tossing a glance at her seething brother. "That's why you're my favorite."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Get stuffed." He muttered, rolling her large suitcase along as they weaved in and out of the throng of people. "You're spoiling a grown woman, have some shame."

"Belt up and stop dragging your arse, I want to see Ciel and the little 'ums!" Mina called over her shoulder as she skipped happily behind Claude. "Oi! Where's Ali? How come that little wanker isn't here to greet me?"

"Ali is watching the scamps with Ciel's mum at our apartment." Sebastian hauled the heavy suitcase onto the escalator and caught his breath. "What the hell have you got in this blasted bag?!"

"Stop your griping, I had to bring all of the presents from both me and Lizzie!" Mina tugged at Claude's coat sleeve, signaling that she had caught sight of a Starbucks in the airport's main lobby. "Coffee! I need coffee right now! Get a leg up, Sebby!"

"Stay with the bags and have a seat on that bench there." Claude led the petite young lady to a waiting area. "We'll get you a cup and how about a scone or a biscuit?" He asked gently.

"A scone!" She peeped, her foul mood instantly gone, thanks to the extra attention from her foster brother.

"Brat." Sebastian mouthed at the girl, earning a scowl as he walked away with Claude. He did love his sister, but the man called it as he saw it and yes, Mina had all the qualities of a spoilt child.

"You're being too harsh with her." Claude chided him as they waited on line for her beverage. "She's not used to traveling without Lizzie now and this was a great disappointment for her not being able to come to the States with her."

"Claude, I'm exhausted." Sebastian admitted, picking up several blueberry and strawberry scones from the pastry section. "Lily was up all night with a tummy ache and God forgive me, if Mikey wails me one more time with that blinking light saber I'm going to-"

"Lily was sick?" Claude frowned, handing some cash to the barista. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing, truly." Sebastian instantly felt guilty, his brother was a very hands on uncle and whenever the children were ill, he was the first to come over and help tend to them. "She ate an exorbitant amount of cream puffs and chocolate during Holiday dinner."

"A sweet tooth, just like her father." Claude hummed, remembering how Ciel could be won over by a slice of cheesecake or pastries. "Did you call her pediatrician?"

"For a tummy ache? No of course not." He scoffed. "She was feeling better by the time I left to pick up Miss Queen Bee over there."

"I should call Child Protective Services on you both." Claude huffed, clearly annoyed. "It could be the first sign of the flu, or a virus, she could dehydrate-!"

"Stop nattering on, she's fine!" Sebastian barked, holding up the bag of scones. "Come on, let's feed that beastly sister of ours and get home!"

* * *

Rachel Phantomhive never took her God for granted.

After all, He had dealt her with many challenges and obstacles in her life; as well as, countless amounts of joy and fulfillment. Her only child, the heart of her world, was almost plucked from her embrace at the tender age of ten when he was diagnosed with a childhood cancer. What more suffering could a mother ever endure than to see her baby fight for his life when he had barely even begun to live it?

But she understood well how important it was to accept and appreciate all the wonders the good Lord generously handed out. One moment's dread could become one moment's miracle, yes, she was quite used to that. Never would she forget to pray, give praise, plead, beg for mercy and forgiveness because she knew how invaluable every second of life was and how quickly it could all disappear.

At that very moment, she gave silent thanks for the two precious lives sitting before her in her son's kitchen; two angel faced loves busily chewing away at grilled cheese sandwiches and cups of warm tomato soup. They were situated comfortably around a long oval shaped granite counter topped island enjoying a quick lunch as they eagerly awaited the arrival of their aunt from England.

"Mummy, may I have some more soup?" Lily pushed her empty cup toward her grandmother.

"You were just beginning to feel better and now you want more to eat?" Rachel smiled gently at her granddaughter. "Give it a little more time for your stomach to rest before you eat anymore."

"K' mummy." Lily sighed, wiping her mouth with her cloth napkin.

"Oink Oink Lily pad!" Mykhal snorted at his sister with a face smeared with soup. "You're gonna drop another clanger if you keep eating!"

"Mykhal Vincent Phantomhive-Michaelis!" The red eyed boy stood straight up in his seat, hurriedly wiping his face with the sleeve of his dark shirt.

"Yes, mum?" He peeped.

"Where do you learn to say such things?" Rachel stared wide eyed at her grandson, crossing her arms across her chest she fixed him a steely look. "And no fibbing!"

"From Pop." He grinned widely. "And Daddy always yells at him!" He laughed loudly, almost toppling off his chair while Lily bit her lip in an attempt to keep the laughter bubbling inside of her from pouring out.

Rachel sighed deeply. "You're lucky you're cute, little man." She spoke indulgently, truth be told, she adored the little boy too much to really lose her patience with him. While Lily was the little girl she had desperately wanted to fawn over and spoil, Mykhal had won her over with his charms and smart mouth.

"OK Kiddies! Uncle Ali's got the Xbox set up!" Alois bounced into the room, his mop top blonde hair held back into a ponytail. "Those wires were killer, but now we can play the new games we bought you!"

"Grand Theft Auto?" Mykhal asked, using his hands as guns and pointing them at Lily. "Hey! Gimme your car or I'll shoot yer head off!"

"NO!" Alois cried, catching a heated glare from Rachel. "Hahaha, silly Mikey! I only bought educational games like, um, Dora the Explorer and stuff like that!" The nervous laughter did not go unnoticed by the matriarch.

"Liar." Rachel said curtly. "Wait till Ciel catches wind of this."

"Hey! I've got Dance Dance Revolution and Disney Sing It! For these kids!" Alois defended, opening the double doors of the fridge and helping himself to fruit cup. "As if I would expose these innocent babies to violence and debauchery!"

"I'm no baby!" Mykhal shouted, standing up on his chair with his fists balled at his side. "And I ain't innocent!"

"'Ain't' isn't a word, Mikey." Rachel corrected the fuming boy. "And get off that chair before you fall and hurt yourself!"

Alois fetched a spoon from a drawer and began devouring the syrupy treat. "How's your belly, Lily?" He asked between mouthfuls. "You need to get better before Aunt Minnie gets here."

"It still hurts, just a little." The waifish child scrunched up her nose, rubbing her stomach with her hands. "But it doesn't hurt like this morning."

"That would be the third time this month you've had a stomach ache." Rachel pointed out, glancing at Alois. "Has Daddy taken you to see Dr. Mao?"

Alois shuddered. "Ew, that creepy chick with the dead stare?"

"I thought the same, but as God as my witness, all children seem to love her!" Rachel exclaimed. "I just don't get it!"

"It's cuz she's got big knockers." Mykhal snickered, chomping away at Lily's leftover sandwich. "Thath what' Pop sath!" Swallowing the food and laughing loudly once more.

"That son-in-law of mine is going to hear it the second he steps foot into this apartment!" Rachel swore, gathering up the dirty plates from the island. "And wipe that grin off your face, Alois! A five year old should not be repeating such vulgar remarks!"

"Oh my GOD! You and Ciel are like freaking twins!" The blonde was bent over laughing hysterically and pointing at Rachel. "I love coming over when you're about to rip Sebastian a new one!"

"A new what?" Lily asked innocently.

"A new ARSEHOLE!" Quick as a flash, Mykhal hopped off his chair and dashed out of the kitchen whooping and hollering until the entire luxury apartment echoed with his booming voice.

"I will light a candle, yes, next week during mass. I will light a candle for that little boy." Rachel muttered as she loaded up the dishwasher. "And a rosary, yes, I'll begin tonight and say the rosary for him." Nodding to herself as she headed out the kitchen door to gather up stray toys in the living room.

"Uh oh, Mummy's praying for Mykhal again." Lily sighed, holding out her arms to Alois, she smiled. "Uncle Ali, come pick me up?"

"Yes, princess." He chuckled, gathering up the wispy child in his arms and hugging her tightly. "I love you Lily pad." He whispered into her dark hair.

"I love you best, Uncle!" She giggled, burying her face into his shoulder. "Can we sing now? I wanna sing!"

"Yep, yep." Alois was pleased with the adoration from his beautiful goddaughter.

The sound of the front door opening made the pair look up in surprise. Locking eyes with each other, twin smiles broke across their faces.

"They're back!" They cried in unison.

Suddenly a crash was heard and the sound of laughter quickly followed by small running feet echoed into the kitchen. The tortured groan of Sebastian could barely be heard over the snickering adults.

"Mikey! Is that a new light saber! It's delightful!" Claude's gleeful voice was followed by the beautiful laughter of Mina.

"Oi! Sebby! Next time duck when Darth Vader comes after you!" She roared in a fit of giggles.

"Get up, Pop!" Mykhal hollered. "Come to the Dark side!" Alois gave Lily a knowing look and the little girl rolled her eyes in response; the chorus of laughter much louder than before.

"Mikey." They sighed as they headed out of the kitchen to greet the adults plus the phantom menace known as Mykhal.

* * *

Vincent Phantomhive checked his watch for the umpteenth time, standing alone in his expansive 5th Ave New York office, he waited impatiently for a call from the Europe branch of his company. There were deals still being made, propositions to ponder and decisions to be considered. The handsome and debonair older man never took his work lightly and it was a sure bet he would be late coming home tonight.

The world famous city skyline outside his picture office window was slowly dipping into a purple red hue as the hour wore on. The edifice housed the three floor elaborately designed Funtom Toy store while his home base office sat comfortably atop, engineering new ideas, products, and events. Vincent watched the sky as the dimming rays of the winter sun slowly altered the colors of the looming clouds.

"Looks like snow." He sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. "Thank God, this season is almost over."

As founder and CEO of Funtom Toys, the Christmas Holiday season was by far the most lucrative, yet stressful business time of the year. His world famous stores, one in New York and one in London, sold billions of dollars in merchandise every year and he was proud of his company since it was born from his own determination and dreams. Next to his family, Funtom Toys was his life.

And most recently, he had started thinking of its future.

Most of the last seven years of his life had been spent trying to make up for time lost and wasted with his son Ciel and wife, Rachel. In those seven years he gained a son-in-law and became the proud grandfather of Lily and Mykhal. Time spent with his family had become precious and dear to him, never would he make the same mistake twice in placing his family behind his career in order to avoid facing fears and the nightmare of death and loss.

Catching sight of a few flurries, Vincent sighed once more and closed his eyes, succumbing to deep thoughts about the next 20 years of his life.

He wanted Ciel to take over the company as soon as possible.

The thought had come to him suddenly about a month ago during a trip to the London store in order to procure a new line of stuffed animal designs from an up and coming toy manufacturer. He had been anxious about acquiring the designs at a reasonable price, plus there was the planning for advertisements, market research, sales strategies, and factory operations to consider. At some point during his trip he had caught a dizzy spell upon exiting an elevator at his hotel and it dawned on him that he wasn't young anymore.

No, he was not even getting old, he was old and the hairy and crazy business schedule he had kept for the past 30 years was finally coming to its end. It was time to start thinking about handing over the reins of his beloved stallion, it was time to take off his crown and make way for the new king to take over his empire. It was time for Ciel to step up, he had decided. Time for the heir of his fortune to claim his birthright.

"Mr. Phantomhive, sir?" A timid voice called from his office door. "The staff has already left for the evening." Vincent turned and nodded to his young secretary, standing demurely at the threshold of his office.

"Thank you, Zen. You may also leave." He ran his hand through his greying light brown hair and reached for his cell phone on his desk. "I won't be far behind." He smiled. Zen walked into the beautifully tasteful office of her powerful boss, her long golden brown hair swept up in a loose bun and deep blue eyes often reminded Vincent of a younger Rachel.

"Sir, you've been here since 6 am, five meetings and one power lunch, plus no dinner." She added with a frown, "is sure to bring on another dizzy spell." The gentle chiding from his subordinate made the older man chuckle.

"I am well aware of the fact that I may no longer have the stamina of my youth." He replied, taking a seat and motioning to Zen to sit down as well. "Once I receive the call from London on our new shipments, I will take my leave."

Zen watched the man carefully, she was very bright and articulate with a curious mind and incredible work ethic. Three years after being hired as an assistant for one of Vincent's office managers she had risen quickly in the ranks. The first to arrive and the last to leave; that was what she was known for and it favorably caught the eyes of the administration. Zen Vanel became a treasured worker and soon earned the prestigious title as one of the CEO's private primary secretaries. "Sir, may I ask you a question?" She spoke with an air of severity.

Vincent looked up from his phone. "Go ahead, you may."

Zen bit her lip thoughtfully. "Sir, why do you take on such tasks when you could easily pass them off to any one of your salespeople or managers?"

This was unexpected, Vincent thought. "The reason this company is where it stands today, is because I have taken full responsibility for any and all tasks that I deem worthy and important. Every decision I have made has led to its own fruition. If it succeeds, I am pleased. If it fails, I've no one to blame but myself."

Zen gave a curt nod of her head. "Sir, it is a pleasure to learn from you." Rising from her chair, she bowed slightly to her superior. "Goodnight sir." Turning around, she swiftly exited the office, closing the door behind her.

What had prompted that conversation? Vincent shook his head and checked his watch. He knew that Mina was already at Ciel's home and he longed to leave in order to have dinner with his family. It had been at least two weeks since he last saw his grandchildren and he missed them terribly.

Even though his heart melted to pieces whenever Lily batted her eyes and ginned widely at him; it was Mykhal who held a very special place in his heart. There was something about that devil of a boy that held him like a ball and chain. Perhaps it was the fact that Mykhal could make him burst into laughter at any given moment, or that he would be bowled over by the little boy's intelligent and inquisitive mind. Whatever the case may be, he loved both toddlers; however, Mykhal was certainly the child of his heart.

The shrill ringing of his office phone tore him from his thoughts. A sense of relief rushed through him as he picked up the phone and was greeted by the thick German accent of his best friend and business partner.

"Good evening, Herr Phantomhive." The gruff, yet jovial voice greeted his old friend. "Forgive me for calling so late."

"Dietrich! Do have you good news for me?" Vincent sat heavily into his leather chair.

Dietrich laughed. "Of course, mein Freund! The Bitter Rabbit design was a huge success! We will begin production in a month's time!"

"Excellent, I will make arrangements for our launch meetings." Vincent paused, taking in a deep breath. "And I will be bringing Ciel with me."

"Ahhh, I see. So, is this why you wanted me to personally handle the project for you?" He needled.

"Yes, I want this to be my introduction of Ciel into the company. It's time to begin transferring the power, don't you think?" There was silence on the other line and Vincent knew Dietrich was carefully formulating an answer.

"Does Ciel know?" He asked, the thickness of his voice laced heavily with concern. "Have you spoken to him about this?"

Vincent sighed. "No".

* * *

"I'm home!" Ciel called out, his arms overflowing with grocery bags filled with a variety of fresh meats, vegetables, and snacks. "Can I get some help over here before my arms fall off?" Shuffling into the foyer, he placed the paper bags onto the floor and rubbed his aching arms. Sebastian padded in from the living room and quickly wrapped his arms around his petite husband.

"Welcome home, love." He greeted him with a quick kiss on his lips. Scooping up the bags, he tilted his head towards the kitchen. "Mina has been waiting for you, I'll start dinner while you all catch up."

"Is my mom still here?" Ciel shrugged off his coat and hung it up in the hall closet.

"Yes, and so is Alois and Claude." Sebastian glanced into the bags. "Cor Blimey!" He exclaimed happily. "You've purchased a plethora of treats for me to make tonight!"

"Babe, I'm starving." He whined, patting the tall man on the shoulder. "Make an amazing meal and fill me up, please?"

"I can make a meal out of you later." Dark red eyes flashed as Sebastian leered at his shocked lover. "And I'll fill you up with some sweet cream, hm?"

The heat from Ciel's flushed cheek almost overwhelmed the young man. "I-Idiot!" He stammered, a look of panic crossing his face. "Where are the kids? They can hear you!"

"They're in the playroom with their, dear Uncle Ali." He whispered into Ciel's ear, taking the opportunity to trace his tongue up the young man's ear lobe. "After they all leave, I'm going to shag you rotten until you cry." His voice had suddenly turned husky with want, red eyes almost glowed with lustful intent.

Ciel closed his eyes while a fine shiver ran up his spine. "Sebastian." He breathed. "Did Mikey knock you in your head again?"

Stepping back with a hurt look on his face, Sebastian frowned. "That little bugger almost lopped my head off with that bloody light saber!"

"You always get so needy whenever our son abuses you." Ciel sighed, kissing his husband on the cheek. "Let's see if my mom will take the kids tonight to the estate, maybe then we can have some alone time."

"Yes!" Sebastian huffed, heading to the kitchen with bags in tow. "I'm bruised from head to toe from that demon."

"Yeah, well he's your demon seed." Ciel teased, poking him on his side with his finger. "He is his father's son, you know."

"I never swung at my pop!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"CIEL!" Mina cried as soon as the blue eyed man entered the kitchen. She hopped off the stool by the island and rushed past Sebastian to throw her arms around her brother-in-law. "So good to see you again! I literally was counting the seconds before I got to see you! I missed you so much!"

Ciel returned the tight embrace with one of his own. "Mina." He whispered into her dark hair, the floral scent of English heather still present within her ebony locks. "I missed you too."

"You missed her hissy fit at the airport." Sebastian growled, opening cabinets and pulling out shiny metal pots and pans. "She was havering about like mad cow."

"Really?" Ciel stared wide eyed at Mina. "What happened?"

"Leave her alone, she was having a near panic attack." Claude interjected as he helped empty the shopping bags of their contents. "Flying alone is very difficult for her."

"It is!" Mina pouted. "Without Lizzie I feel dreadful, just plain dreadful!"

"You're dreadful." Sebastian mumbled.

"Oi! Belt up!" Mina barked, turning to a grinning Ciel. "I've got lots of presents you'll fancy for the little 'ums and you and that beastly brother of mine. Let's go inside while the grump cooks us dinner!"

Rachel laughed. "Oh, you all love each other, this is what family is all about, home, Hell and hearth!"

Everyone burst into a cheerful laughter, it felt wonderful to be together after the chaos of the holidays; soon Vincent would be joining them as well as Lizzie in a day or two. Their home would be hosting more get togethers in the week to come, Dr. Spears would be dropping by with Ronald, and Vanessa had promised to have lunch with their little family.

All in all, it was just the beginning of family celebrations; love and happiness wrapped up in a week's time.

While the adults sat in the living room sipping wine and engaged in merry conversation, Sebastian worked in the kitchen. The tall male enjoyed creating elegant meals for his family and often times he was content with throwing hamburgers and hotdogs on their grill in their rooftop patio. It was with a great sense of pride that Sebastian took care of his family not just in a monetary form, but also in a nurturing way. Ciel was the "House Husband" most of the times; however, the poor man was known to burn water so while he raised the children most of the time, his husband kept them well fed.

Lily and Mykhal had tired of playing with their games and were now chasing Alois around the house with plastic swords and shields. "Who decided on giving these kids freaking weapons for Christmas?!" The blonde cried, ducking a near fatal blow from his cackling nephew.

"Stop exaggerating, love." Claude called out, reclining gracefully on a chaise lounge with a glass of red wine in his hand. "How dangerous is a five year old child?"

"In all fairness, it is Mikey we're talking about." Ciel sighed. "Lily! Watch the lamp!"

The blue eyed girl waved her sword above her head. "Sorry, Daddy!" She giggled.

""I'm hungry!" Mykhal shouted, jumping onto the couch where his father and aunt were seating. "Oi! Where's the grub!"

"Really Mikey, off of the couch!" Rachel scolded. "You know better than that!"

"Sorry, Mummy." The imp grunted, tumbling off of the dark grey sofa and rolling about the floor. "But I'm HUNGRY!"

"My poor nephew." Claude poked Ciel in the ribs. "Starving a child is a sin."

"Give me a break, this kid eats like he's got a tape worm!" Ciel defended, rubbing his side. "You should see our food bill!"

"Dinner!" Sebastian called from the dining room.

To everyone's delight, a full meal was ready, piping hot and inviting, an hour later in the dining room. The table seated twelve comfortably and it was indeed a packed house with seven adults and two toddlers. A savory meal of porterhouse steaks, freshly steamed vegetables, rice pilaf, salad, buttered rolls, and a waldorf salad filled the room with mouthwatering scents. Rachel gave grace as the group bowed their heads in the gratitude for the blessings of good food and good company. While plates were filled and the clinking of glasses and cutlery floated through the air, light banter and joy seemed to permeate into the atmosphere.

Ciel 's large eyes, always watching and always wandering out of interest and curiosity, spanned the lovely scene. From Mina's bright smile to Claude's scowling at something Sebastian said to the contented look on his mother's face, there was pure beauty in everything.

"Easy there, Little Man." Ciel placed his fork down and gently tugged at Mykhal's sleeve. The boy had decided that forks and knives were unnecessary and was busily chewing on a giant slab of meat. "You're going to choke that way!"

"Thorry, Daddy." He took another chomp of the steak and hummed happily while bloody juices trickled down his chin.

"The boy likes his meat." Claude crowed, reaching over to ruffle the toddler's hair. "A man in the making." Winking at the beaming child.

"Lily dear, why aren't you eating?" Mina nudged Sebastian who was seated next to her and pointed to the suddenly pale child. "She took a few bites of her biscuit, but that's it." Getting up from her seat, Mina knelt down by Lily who had begun clutching her stomach. "Lovey, what's wrong?"

"My tummy . . . hurts." She winced, a large tear drop slowly dripping down her cheek.

"Lily, baby come here." Sebastian scooped up the now weeping child into his arms and soothingly rocked her in his arms. "Tell Pop where it hurts."

"In my tummy!" She cried pitifully, clutching her sides.

Ciel bolted from his seat and ran to Sebastian's side. "I'm calling William." He said, taking out his cell phone. "I know he's home, I just spoke to him earlier, maybe he can give her a look since Dr. Mao's office is closed."

"Good idea." Sebastian nodded, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Is Lily ok?" Everyone turned to the direction of the shaking voice.

Mykhal was standing on top of the dining room table, fists clenched at his sides and eyes welling with tears. His lower lip trembled as he fought to compose himself. "Is Lily ok?" He demanded again, red eyes darkening with sudden unreasonable anger. Alois recognized the tantrum about to explode from his young nephew. With great care not to set off the small ticking time bomb, he stepped towards the trembling boy and offered a reassuring smile.

"Lily has a tummy ache, Mikey! That's all, nothing you need to get upset about!" He spoke earnestly, waving at the boy to get off the table. "Tummy aches hurt, you know that!"

"No!" He fumed, stomping his foot so hard that the plates rattled.

"Get off that table before I box your ears!" Sebastian bellowed, covering Lily's ears. His patience had worn thin with his son.

Mina threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Bloody Hell!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel gritted his teeth. "Calm down!"

Claude glared at his brother and finally turned to the now seething boy. "Come down and sit with, Uncle." He ordered sternly. "I've got a candy in my pocket to share with you."

"Tell me Lily is fine!" Mykhal shouted.

"Don't upset the boy!" Mina cried.

"She's fine! Now come off that table!" Claude held out his arms until Mykhal finally relented and jumped into the waiting embrace. It was he who had the unending patience for children.

I'm practically married to one, Claude thought with bemusement.

"Ciel, call William now." Rachel urged, feeling Lily's forehead with the back of her hand. "I think she might have a fever." She whispered.

Ciel dialed the number, his face pinched with worry. He didn't the like look on Lily's face, it reminded him too much of his own moments of intense pain during his younger years battling cancer. This was in no way nearly as severe as that period in his life, however, he couldn't shake the dull throb of dread pulsing within his chest.

"Relax, love." Sebastian cradled his daughter closer to his chest and gave a fixed smile. "She's been sick before, don't jump to conclusions." Ciel's private fears had not gone unnoticed.

Ciel could only look away as their daughter wept quietly and the ringing of the call echoed loudly in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetingzzzzzzzz!

Sorry for the long wait! I've been losing my mind, finding it, losing it, and then well, you know how it goes lol

But we're back!

I want to give a special shout out to reader, Bishoniie, the Bravest of the Brave, the Strongest of the Strong!

This chapter is dedicated to YOU!

Happy Birthday! May you continue these precious milestones, I will see you through each one, I promise.

Thank you to AnimeCujo for editing, loving me, being my friend...all that good stuff!

READ, ENJOY, PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW!

* * *

"Now Lily, hold your breath and don't let the air out while I press your belly." The proper, yet soft, voice of Dr. William T. Spears med to bring a calm into the room as the green eyed man sat on Lily's full sized four poster canopy bed next to the pale toddler. Ciel and Sebastian stood by the door, their eyes nervously flitting between the physician, their silent daughter and each other.

Spears's large hands pressed firmly against the area above the child's belly button, he was searching for a response from the examination of the little girl's abdomen. When he had arrived some minutes earlier, Lily had stopped crying and was whimpering quietly while curled up among her white and blush pink cotton sheets and bedspread. Her black hair seemed to accentuate the sickly pallor of her skin as she nestled comfortably among the piles of lace trimmed pillows.

Spears smiled at her and moved his hand to the right side of her stomach. "Good girl." He praised, "Now let out the air slowly this time." Lily nodded and released a slow breath as she was instructed.

"Mykhal would have eaten him alive by now." Sebastian whispered to Ciel.

Ciel chuckled, "I'm going to agree with you on that one."

Dark red eyes took on the tense strained look on Ciel's face. "She's going to be fine, love." A long arm looped around the young man's waist, drawing him closer to Sebastian's side

"God willing." Ciel rested his head against his husband's shoulders, his eyes never leaving the sight of his precious girl.

"Lily, How does this feel?" The physician pressed again against the child's side.

"It's o-ow!" She cried, clutching his hand and effectively halting his administrations. "That hurt!" She wailed, fresh tears sprung from her eyes.

"What did you just do?" Sebastian barked, taking a step forward. He felt Ciel grab his arm and hold him firmly in place.

"Let him do his job!" Ciel hissed, eyes wide with worry. "If anyone can help her it's going to be him!"

"Quiet!" The doctor ordered sternly, giving both men an annoyed look. Turning back to the fidgeting child, he tapped her nose with his pointer finger and gave her a warm smile. "Now, can Uncle check your tummy one last time?"

Scrunching her button nose, Lily gave the man a questioning look. "Will it hurt again?" She asked.

"It might." He answered truthfully, patting her head. "But I promise you that I will have you feeling much better very soon."ok," she mumbled, her petite hands falling to her sides allowing the doctor to continue his examination of her abdomen. Spears had noticed a slight swelling of her side, but he wasn't quite sure about where the origin of pain and discomfort originated from.

Pressing once again, Spears watched carefully as the ebon haired child winced. "I suppose that stings a bit?" He poked her skin with his thumbs and nodded. "I think that will do my brave little girl." Pulling her princess styled nightgown past her legs, he moved off the bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. "Try to sleep, I will see you in the morning."

Lily yawned cutely and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "G'night, Uncle." She murmured, snuggling further into the warmth of her bed. William rose from the bed and placed his stethoscope into his jacket pocket.

Ciel had called him 20 minutes earlier on the verge of tears and panic over Lily's condition. Without hesitation, the world renowned oncologist had gathered a few pieces of medical equipment and rushed over to the trendy warehouse apartment. He had been Ciel's doctor since the young man was 10 years old and at one point had fallen madly in love with his then 20 year old patient. Luckily, both had remained steadfast and true friends, even going as far as working together on the board for the Saint Jude's Children Cancer Foundation.

There was nothing that would stand between William Spears and Ciel's friendship; not even the ever present glowering looks from Sebastian. At best, Spears and Sebastian tolerated one another.

At best.

"She has a 101 degree fever." Spears informed the pair after settling into the lush couch in their living room. Mina placed a cup of tea in front of the stoic man on a small coffee table. "Let us keep her hydrated and cool until the morning. I would rather have her catch a good night's sleep until I can have her in my office for x-rays."

"X-rays?" Ciel frowned, seated in an armchair across from Spears. Sebastian perched himself on the arm of the chair and rested his arm around Ciel's shoulder.

"To check her appendix," taking a quick sip of the hot beverage, William looked at Ciel. "And look for any obstructions within her intestines." Alois and Claude looked up from watching TV while spread out on the chaise lounge, their faces pinched with worry.

"Obstruction?" Alois whispered, nudging Claude in the ribs. "Is that life threatening?" He asked worriedly.

"I highly doubt they would all be so calm if she were under a dangerous situation." Claude murmured, hoping to reassure his boyfriend as well as himself. Mina crossed her arms and went into the kitchen to join Rachel in preparing desserts.

Sebastian nodded. "But why the fever?"

"Obviously there is an infection." He shrugged, smiling a quiet thanks to Mina who had returned with a plate of scones and was offering the pastries to everyone in the room. "However, it is best to allow 24 hours to pass after the onset of a fever before jumping into medications. Since she is experiencing discomfort and pain, I will be treating her much sooner."

"Thank you, William." Ciel sighed, the tortured weight of worry began to ebb away from his tired body. "I truly appreciate you coming over so quickly."

"Anytime I may be of service to you and the children, Ciel," pushing his black framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You know that."

Sebastian huffed. "Oi! No service for me?"

Rolling his eyes, the doctor took another sip of his tea. "I speak to you, is that not enough?" He retorted.

"Stupid git." He growled. Ciel whipped his head up to glare at the ebony haired man while an audible snort escaped from Claude.

"Don't be rude Sebby!" Mina chided him, smacking her brother's shoulder. "William here is a right bloke coming out to help Lily."

"One day when I pop out a kid I'm going to be calling on Spears for help!" Alois announced gleefully, dramatically rubbing his flat stomach.

Claude chuckled. "Alois, don't speak rubbish." He snorted and Mina stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"Hey! You never know!" The blonde pouted, crossing his arms.

"No, really, I do know." Claude ruffled the mop of golden hair and gave him a quick peck on his nose.

Rachel entered the living room with a silver tray piled high with fresh chocolate chip cookies. "How is my princess?" She asked, settling the goodies next to the scones. Appreciating hums echoed in the room as the smell of chocolate wafted through the air.

"William will see her in his office in the morning." Ciel reached for a cookie. "She's sleeping now in her room."

"Good, good." Rachel sat next to Spears and patted his leg. "You've always come through, my dear." She smiled gratefully. Spears opened his mouth to respond but was quickly stopped by a loud clatter coming from down the hall.

"Where the bloody hell is my lightsaber?!" Mykhal emerged red faced and steaming from his room; balled fists at his sides and blazing red eyes in tow.

Sebastian whipped his head around. "Mykhal Vincent!" He whispered loudly, placing his finger against his lips. "Quiet down! Your sister is sleeping!"

"My lightsaber!" The boy wailed, raising his foot and stomping the floor. "Where is it?"

Ciel slid his eyes up to meet his husband's "Sebastian," he warned lowly, rising from his chair. "What did you do?"

"It's safely placed away, love." Sebastian assured him in a hushed tone, darting his eyes towards their bedroom door. "Where our miniature terrorist cannot reach it."

"Pop! Where's my lightsaber?!" Mykhal insisted, his voice laced with the menacing promise of a full on retaliation. Stomping toward his parents, he grabbed Sebastian's shirt sleeve and gave it a hearty yank. The action caught the man by surprise and he stumbled into Ciel, nearly sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Christ kill me with this lad! Now's not the time Mikey!" Sebastian yelled. Ciel was taken aback by the bite behind his husband's voice; it was true that Mykhal was a rambunctious handful and there were moments in which even the ever patient Ciel felt his worn thin from his son's impetuous mouth, but they seldom yelled at the children.

"Sebastian! Lower your voice!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm and squeezed tightly until the older male turned to look at him. "He's just looking for his toy!"

The man stared at his husband, mouth agape. "You call it a toy, in my case it's a weapon-"

Spears released a barely concealed but heavily contemptuous laugh. "Really now," leaning his head against an open hand, he smiled wryly. "Intimidated by the likes of a five year old boy wielding a plastic sword?"

Crimson eyes flashed. "Perhaps I wield that "toy" at you-", Sebastian threatened lowly.

Spears cocked his head. "I would love to see you try." He responded calmly.

"Enough!" Rachel snapped. "Is this really the time for this?"

"You two blockheads have better things to quarrel about than swinging your swords at each other!" Mina pointed out.

Alois doubled over and snorted loudly. "PFFFT! Swinging swords!" He cackled, holding his sides as Claude looked on with amusement. "So gay!"

"You are one to talk, love." Claude sighed, pinching the young man's side gently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde pouted, smacking the offending hand away.

"Quiet!" Rachel hushed, holding up her hand, she histed herself up from the couch and looked around. "Where did that little boy go?" She asked

Ciel jumped up from his seat and grabbed Sebastian's arm. "Where did you hide that lightsaber?"

"At the top far back of our closet." Sebastian pulled Ciel with him as he headed towards their bedroom. "He best be not scampering his way up there!"

The couple scurried into the master bedroom and caught sight of the slightly ajar closet door. "Bloody Hell." Sebastian grumbled, tiredly rubbing his forehead with his fingers. The ensuing headache was dull and relentless. A slow crawl of nerves and worry culminating into one rather painful migraine. He wanted desperately to have patience for his son; however, the panicked state they had been thrown into because of Lily's illness had frayed his sense of reasonability. "Where is Mikey?" He growled.

"Ciel!, Sebby!" Mina called from down the hall. "C'mere!"

Ciel almost tripped over his husband's feet as they scrambled out of the room in the direction of Mina's voice. Sebastian frowned at the thought of Mina waking up Lily from her much needed sleep while Ciel prayed that Mikey had not done anything to get himself into trouble.

Outside of Lily's low lit room stood Spears, Rachel, Mina, Alois and Claude; all wearing lopsided grins.

"Now there's a love," Claude murmured, his voice thick with emotion. "That's why he wanted his lightsaber." The group parted, allowing the parents to walk into Lily's room in order to witness the endearing scene before them.

Curled up next to a serenely sleeping Lily was Myhkal, fast asleep and snoring. Within his tiny grasp was his beloved lightsaber held firmly as if he were a silent soldier, protecting his sister from the unknown forces of illness. Their heads were tilted towards one another, black hair tangled so that one could not tell where Lily began and Myhkal ended. It was a sight which burned heavy and meaningful in the hearts of those standing before the slumbering children, the soft whispery sounds of their breathing painting the scene with peace and comfort.

"How the hell did he get up to the top of the closet to fetch it?" Sebastian wondered lowly, shaking his head. "He would need the step ladder and a good extra foot or two to reach."

"Who cares?" Mina sighed. "How adorable are these two?" Her hands were clasped tightly together against her chest. She was utterly overwhelmed by the whole day's events, from her anxiety ridden plane ride to her dear niece falling sick so suddenly.

"It's like he's protecting her." Alois felt a rush of warmth emanate throughout his body, the love he had for these two children was far beyond anything he had ever experienced in his life, except for his love for Claude.

Ciel moved slowly towards Lily's bed taking care to tread softly along the plush cream colored carpet. The urge to rest his hands against their heads, to trace his fingertips against their delicate skin was great and instinctual. He needed to feel their presence, validate the fact that they were here, in fact alive and thriving. There was nothing in the world more important to him than his family.

His hand shook slightly as he pressed his palm gently against Mykhal's head, tracing his thumb lovingly along the angled expanse of his son's cheek. He marveled at the strength and yet sensitivity his rascal of a child could show; screaming at adults over a toy only to turn around and use it as a protective weapon in defense of his sister. Blue eyes swept over to the pale face of the fairy child he adored. He reached over and glided his fingers through her shining hair, playfully pulling at her mouse-like ears. How he loved to hear her giggle when he did that; at that very moment the urge to wake her up came into him.

"She's going to be fine." Ciel froze at the rich voice whispering into his ear, the heat from his husband's body seemed to envelop his very being. "We won't let anything happen to her." Sebastian circled his arms around the petite frame of his lover, drawing him into a tight embrace. Ciel welcomed the affection, inhaling deeply the heady scent of the man he loved.

"Ciel," Spears cut in, tapping lightly at the door for their attention. "Bring Lily to the office at 8 am sharp."

Ciel turned around and released himself from Sebastian, earning a grunt of annoyance from his husband. "Understood, thank you William." He smiled gratefully.

"Yes, Thank you." Sebastian acknowledged the doctor with a tilt of his head.

In actuality he did not hate Spears, after all of these years he had a tremendous amount of respect and gratitude towards the man who saved Ciel's life; however, he refused to believe that lingering feelings of deep love towards Ciel did not still exist. How couldn't they? He had reasoned, it was so far fetched to believe that someone as beautiful, noble, brilliant and utterly delectable as Ciel Phantomhive was easy to forget. His crimson eyes flicked between the long gaze being held between Ciel and Spears; an unsettled ache stirred deep within him.

Taking a long look at the children, green eyes shifted to Ciel. "Of course." He smiled.

* * *

"I just finished cleaning up the kitchen after you ran out of here in the middle of dinner!" Ronald Knox took a long sip from his bordeaux glass, closing his eyes in response to the thick richness of the port wine sliding smoothly down his throat.

He spoke animately on the phone as he reclined his long lean body gracefully along the length of his bed, enjoying the mellow tunes of modern jazz echoing throughout the contemporary styled Upper East Side condo he shared with his lover, William T. Spears. "My feet ache, my fingers are chapped, I'm tired of winter and the minute boy wonder calls you I'm left behind!" He complained, setting his glass down on the side table next to him. "I'm a mess! Are you done playing the house doctor? Come home already and make me feel better!."

"I will be home in approximately 15 minutes." William promised. "Did you shower yet?"

A wide smile spread across the boyishly handsome man's face. "Someone's in the mood, eh?"

"Use the vanilla scented body wash." The older man purred into the phone as he maneuvered his sportscar through the snow dusted city streets. Street lights glowed moonlit blue against the gleaming glass storefronts still sparkling with holiday lights. "And prepare yourself with the oils I purchased last week."

"Prepare myself? Now?" Ronald sat up, scratching his bicolored hair. It was a perfect mix of honey blonde and black accentuated by the dark framed horned rimmed glasses he constantly sported. Spears was attracted to the quirky young man the instant he laid eyes on him; instantly ignoring the almost 20 year age gap between them. "But why am I the one doing the preparing?"

"I am going to take you the minute I step foot into that apartment." Spears replied quickly. "And it would be in your best interest of personal comfort to be ready for me in say . . . 10 minutes?"

Bolting out of bed, Ronald scurried to the bathroom effectively stripping himself naked. "I'm on it!" He yelled before hanging up and turning the faucets on in the shower. He set the phone down on the marble counter next to the sink and eyed his reflection in the full length wall mirror of the master bath.

Exquisitely built; long limbs encased in sinewy muscle and peach tinted smooth skin. The last ten years of his life were spent training as a dancer for Sebastian and Claude's troupe; The Danse Macabre. It was through fate and coincidence that he had met his longtime lover during a performance at a Saint Jude's Children's Cancer Foundation benefit hosted by Ciel's family. However; it wasn't until several months after their brief meeting that a chance set up between the young man and Spears orchestrated by mutual friends solidified their mutual attraction to one another.

Ronald was also very aware of the doctor's past infatuation with Ciel, a fact which often brought unease to his heart whenever Spears and Ciel were together. It wasn't so much an issue with trust, but more of a fear that somehow deep down inside, Ron felt as if he were the "second choice".

Swiveling his hips, he whistled lowly, admiring his toned thighs and tight abdomen. "I am way hotter than that guy." He hummed to himself, snatching a bottle from a shelf with the labeled "Vanilla Dreamscape" elegantly across the front. He popped the cap off and stepped into the steaming water of the Tuscan stone tiled shower and began lathering his body up with the creamy lotion. The need to satisfy his beloved was great, it was a hunger he could not let go of and to be number one in William's life was his greatest desire.

"Are you ready for me?" The sound of Spears's voice echoed above the rain like noise of the shower. Ronald almost slipped as he whirled around in surprise.

"I-I just got in!" He stammered.

The tall doctor was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets, his face holding no emotion. "I expect you to be stretched properly once your shower is done."

Ronald felt his skin consumed by goosebumps. "I-I will."

"Of course." Exiting the bathroom, Spears chuckled lowly. He was well aware of his lover's jealousy over Ciel and he was even more aware of how it aroused him to the point that he wanted to make his young boyfriend weep in his arms while he ravaged his body. Ronald never made demands upon him and never attempted to stand between his and Ciel's friendship so he tolerated the childish behavior. Instead, he punished the green eyed man in ways in which both nearly drowned in pleasure and pure ecstasy.

He heard the water stop and smiled. Tonight, he would hold him under the murky depths of depravity just a bit longer than usual.

* * *

Ciel stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom watching the city lights bounce off the crystal chandelier in the darkness. It was almost mystical how the prismatic shards of expensive glass broke the white lights into a hundred multicolored sparkles. He often felt that way about his relationship with Sebastian, out of the ink black gloom of his life came this bright white light of hope breaking apart everything he had known and releasing countless moments of beauty in his life. Nestled deeply in his bed, Ciel shifted slightly to the side and took a long look at his husband who had fallen fast asleep once his head had hit the pillow.

It had been an exhausting night, the bluenette reasoned, carefully reaching over to pass his fingers along Sebastian's cool cheek. After William had left, his mother and Mina had insisted on clearing up and cleaning the dinner table and kitchen while Claude and Alois helped pick up a mountain of strewn toys and placing them back into the playroom. Vincent had called to say that he would be late, but Rachel had filled him in with what had transpired.

"It would be best if you came by to visit after they return from the doctor's tomorrow." She advised, eyeing Ciel's drawn face. "The boys are in desperate need of a good night's sleep as soon as possible." Ciel could hear his father grumbling on the other end, no doubt he wanted to come over to see the children. "But they are already sleeping." Rachel sighed into her cell. "And your grandson is currently armed and dangerous. If we go near Lily right now I believe he will take no prisoners alive." Sebastian had had a good laugh over that, shaking his head at the truth of it all.

Now their home was serene and silent, no hint of the earlier chaos could be felt in the air, except for the trembling hands Ciel successfully hid from everyone. He had sent a quick prayer of thanks to God once everyone had gone home; his nerves were frayed and he wanted nothing more than to settle into bed. He felt at any moment that he would jump straight out of his skin and scream murder and rage all at once.

Breathing evenly and counting the tiny universe of painted dots flickering along the ceiling and walls, the blue eyed man fought to keep the hounds of fear at bay as his mind raced with every unimaginable scenario. It used to be nightmares, night terrors filled with Ciel watching his coffin being lowered into a freshly dug grave. The air smelling thick of lilies and damp mossy earth, like death arranged flowers against a backdrop of suffering and pain. After a couple of years the horror shifted towards his children, what if somehow Lily were to become ill? He had initially balked at fathering one of their "twins", pointing out that his DNA housed the makings of a deadly disease that would be passed on like a death sentence to an innocent child. Had it not been for Dr. Spears's assurance that both Ciel and the surrogate mother were not carriers of the cancerous gene, Lily would not have existed at all.

A life without his sweet princess, he thought, a tremor passed throughout his body. His heart thudded painfully. A morning without that wide smile, those large expressive blue eyes. A day without her delicate arms encircling his neck for a tight hug, her bird like giggles, the sun catching flecks of blue in her long hair. An evening with no more "Please! Another bedtime story, daddy!", the smell of powder and soap and toothpaste at bedtime rolling off of her as he tucked her in with one final kiss on her small nose goodnight.

No! his mind screamed. Not possible!

But what if it was?

But what if they were wrong?

"Then I die with you." He whispered to the lights dancing above his head. "So you will never be alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Greetingzzzzzzz

Ugh so this chapter almost didn't make it out because I actually ended up in the hospital overnight. I'm okay now but I need to thank for this chapter, AnimeCujo. She swept in during my time of need, edited the final draft and was my cowriter for some delicious parts of this chapter, I owe her so much!

Hopefully you lovely candy skulls will review and also check out my other fic, Promises :)

Thanks!

* * *

6:59 am

Vincent stared intently at the digital time on the microwave oven in his kitchen. The neon green numbers seemed to remain on said time for longer than humanly possible. Tapping his fingers nervously against the country styled table, the elder Phantomhive huffed out his annoyance and gritted his teeth. Time was not playing well with his lack of patience.

He had decided that he would call Ciel at 7 am and interrogate his son about what was happening with Lily.

The night before, Vincent planned on having dinner with his son's family but Rachel had called him while he was on his way from his office to inform him of Lily's sudden illness. She instructed him to go straight to their upscale Purchase, NY estate and they would wait until after Lily's 8 am doctor's appointment to call their son.

Vincent was none too pleased.

"I will call when I see fit." He grumbled to himself, his hand squeezing the cordless phone as he stood in front of the microwave oven. "They should be getting up by now." He reasoned.

The urgency to know what was going on with his beloved granddaughter was unrelenting. He had stood up all night imagining what could possibly be going on with his sweet faced princess. No, he would would not subcumb to panic, he had told himself, but he would not be ignorant of anything happening within his family.

Not ever again.

7 am blinked before his eyes.

"Put that phone down this instant!" The command came fast and stern with little patience attached to it. Rachel stepped in front of Vincent and glared at heim with her fists balled at her sides, The stealthy woman had figured ahead of time what her husband was up to. "It 's 7 am! What are you thinking?" Vincent lowered the phone and placed it back on its wall cradle.

"I want to make sure Lily is fine." He defended, "What's wrong with that?"

"They don't need you interrupting their sleep and interfering when they are probably just waking up." She countered, heading towards the coffee maker she grabbed a mug from the cabinet. "I'll pour you some coffee, now sit down and please think reasonably."

"I am!" He sat heavily onto the kitchen chair and rested his chin against the palm of his hand. "I feel like a louse not seeing them last night and my little girl was sick, sick enough for Spears to have to come over!" He shook his head. "I should have been there."

"Darling, I understand how you feel and why you're reacting this way." Rachel spoke gently, setting the steaming cup of coffee in front of her husband. "But there was nothing you could have done to help." She sat across from him and passed her hand softly over the back of his. "There will be plenty of times for you to help and be supportive, you haven't ever let them down, right?"

The handsome man looked at his wife and a small smile passed along his face. He loved the fine lines accenting the corners of her bright blue eyes, laugh lines he called them. They made her otherwise beautiful face more human, more down to earth and kind. There was no one in this world he would rather see the years of his life through than Rachel; the ever constant voice of reason and stability.

"I just don't want to make the same mistake twice." He admitted quietly. His fingers threaded through Rachel's long and delicate ones, the pink clean nails shining prettily against his own pale and smooth skin. She was far stronger in heart and spirit than he ever was.

"You won't." Lifting his hand to her lips, she placed a quick kiss against it. "Let the past live in the past. When Ciel and Sebastian need us, we will know and we will do anything and everything for them."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to just check in-"

"Vincent!" Rachel snapped, snatching the phone away from him." Leave them alone!"

Suddenly the phone rang causing Rachel to drop it onto the table with a loud clatter. While Vincent attempted to hold in snorts of laughter, his wife furrowed her brows and checked the caller id.

"Honestly you are a child," she huffed, reading the small screen on the phone, her eyes widened, "Oh! It's Ciel!"

"Wha-? Well then answer it!" Vincent urged.

"Good morning baby boy!" Rachel sang sweetly into the receiver, ignoring her husband's rolling eyes. "How's Lily? Really?" Her eyes met Vincent's and she shrugged her shoulders "Are you sure? And Spears is fine with that?'

"With what? Fine with what?" Vincent poked his wife's arm only to be batted away and shushed.

"Well, if that is the case, I suppose it would be better than taking her to the hospital." Rachel sighed, "Unbelievable, no fever and no pain? Are you sure? Did you take her temperature correctly?'

"Did he use regular thermometer or digital?" Vincent whispered loudly into her ear, "Ask him!"he insisted noisily.

"No no no, dear, we are not questioning you parenting skills!" Rachel frantically pushed Vincent away, "We are just concerned for Lily, but we know you are completely capable!" She slowly mouth "Shut up" to the befuddled man before he could respond, "When can we drop by to see her? Later today?Anytime after four?Lovely, kisses to Sebastian and Mykhal, love you all, bye bye."

Pressing the call button, Rachel turned to her husband, her cheeks bright red, "Of all the idiotic-" she began.

Holding up his hands in self defense, Vincent spoke quickly "Now, now, before you rip into me, what did Ciel say about Lily?"

"She woke up this morning with no fever and no pain," Rachel placed the phone back in its cradle and crossed her arms, "William was called away for an emergency so they cancelled the appointment."

"Are they not going to give her a check up?"

"They have another appointment for a well visit with Doctor Mao in two week."

"The creepy pediatrician with the dead eyes?"

"That's quite enough." Rachel retorted. "It is bad enough that our son thinks we are interfering nosybody intrusive grandparents!"

"Those are the best kinds!" Vincent sat back in his chair and took a long sip of his coffee, "I'm clearing up my schedule for today, first a trip to the store and then to see the children."

"Sebastian was not too fond of the lightsabers you insisted they buy for Mykhal."

"Stuff and nonsense!" He laughed, slapping his hand on the table, "I'm sure my grandson gave his father Hell with that weapon!"

"Childish, simply childish." She shook her head in wonderment at the juvenile response, "No more weapons." She warned, wagging her finger a the snickering man.

"No promises." He winked.

* * *

Ciel stared at the phone in his hand disbelieving at how annoying and yet comforting his parents could be. "Regular thermometer or digital?" He echoed. "Did my dad really just ask that?"

Placing the phone down, he glanced over at the doorway of his daughter's room and padded over to check in on her. She was seated upright in bed playing with her favorite dolls and humming to herself.

"Lily pad?" He called lightly tapping on her door. "Daddy's going into the kitchen, do you want some more juice?"

The ebony haired child looked up and smiled. "I'm not thirsty, Daddy!" She replied sweetly.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit to check up on you." Blowing her a kiss, Ciel turned and walked towards the kitchen. The feeling of relief washed over him as he mentally planned out the day ahead of him. When he checked on his daughter earlier she was fever free with a hint of a healthy glow to her face. Upon awakening, Lily had announced that her pain was gone.

"She probably had the farts." Mykhal had grumbled in his sleep as he snuggled closer to his sister. Ciel chuckled, his son certainly had a way with words.

It was a Godsend that Sebastian happened to have the day off from the studio so the older male offered to take their rambunctious son out to the local bakery for some fresh bagels and tres leche donuts; Lily's favorite. The crisp winter air was accented by the freshly fallen snow from the previous evening and New York City sparkling like a bed of blue white diamonds. Another snowfall was expected later in the week; this particular season had turned to be a classic winter.

Ciel entered the kitchen and searched for the canister of cocoa powder to make a pot of homemade hot chocolate. It was a treat, and one of his favorite drinks, with the chill of the outdoors pressing against their windows and threshold it would warm them all up fairly quickly.

The kitchen phone rang.

"Ugh, this better not be dad calling me now." Ciel muttered aloud as he stomped towards the phone and snatched it up. "What?" He sighed loudly.

"Is this how you say hello to your favorite cousin in the whole wide world?" The voice demanded on the other end. "You bitchy hipster!"

Ocean eyes widened to comic proportions as the realization of who was on the other line dawned on Ciel. "Lizzie!" He cried, almost dropping the phone, the man was truly his mother's son. "Holy crap! I'm sorry! I thought you were my dad!"

"Is he interfering again?" Lizzie snorted. "My uncle is the nosiest grandfather I know."

"Please, you have no idea." He grunted, taking a seat on a high tool next to the island. "I forgot about that, where the heck are you? When are you coming in from Spain?"

"I'm already here!"

"Eh?" Ciel frowned, but before he could respond further the doorbell chimed. "No way . . ." he started. His heart began to beat wildly as hope came rushing in. Was it possible? He thought desperately scrambling off his seat and running towards the door. The chimes ceased and were replaced with an insistent knocking. "Coming! Hold on!" He called out. Grabbing the door knob, he gulped and took in a deep breath before flinging open the door.

Sunshine and emeralds stared back at him.

"Lizzie!" He cried before being engulfed in a tight bear hug.

"Ciel!" Wrapped in a silk pink pashmina and lilac dress, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Midford looked like the epitome of Spring amongst the dreariness of winter. She boasted a crown of shimmering golden ringlets and eyes so deep green they appeared almost gem-like. A true beauty, the young woman gave off an air of royalty complete with a warm and vibrant personality that enthralled all whom were lucky enough to make her acquaintance.

Raised wealthy and pampered, one would assume that the 28 year old fashionista would be self centered and spoiled.

Far from it.

Francis Midford, the austere and highly cultured matriarch of the Midford family, insisted on raising her daughter and son, Edward, with strong morals and a keen sense of justice. Lizzie was sent to volunteer in numerous charities by the time she was 13 years old and her education was above par. Her mother would suffer no fools among her family, least of all her own children.

As Ciel hugged his most favored family member tightly, basking in the familiar scent of her perfume, a light floral scent accented by faint hints of vanilla. It reminded him of their childhood, growing up in Upstate New York, long summers running barefoot through lush fields of lilac and licking melted ice cream off of their sticky fingers. She was his constant companion even through the "years of terror", Ciel's decade long battle against Leukemia.

"You're home." He choked out, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He had almost forgotten how painful it was to be so far apart from her after years of Lizzie living a new life in England. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Did you think I would miss the holidays with my Ciel?" Lizzie pulled back from Ciel and kissed him full on the lips. "And not only am I here, but I'll be staying until the last week of January!" She broke into a brilliant smile, enjoying the look of surprise on her cousin's face. "Surprise!" She squeaked happily, once again throwing her arms around his neck for another bone crushing hug.

"Ack! L-Lizzie!" Ciel gasped, attempted to tear himself away from her vice like grip. "I-I can't breathe!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" She giggled merrily. "Come on, help me grab my bags, I'm starving and I want to see the kids!"

Ciel peered over her shoulder and noticed three rather large suitcases in the hallway. " You're staying here?" He asked. "Why aren't you staying with Aunt Fran?"

"I'd rather stay in the city, this way I can see the kids more and spend more time with you and Sexy."

"You mean Sebastian."

"I prefer Sexy."

"You have issues."

Ciel grabbed ahold of one of the deep tan and brown Louis Vuitton cases and lugged the heavy bag into the apartment. "Ugh, what the heck did you pack?"

Lizzie pouted. "I'm staying well over a month, I needed to pack almost all of my essentials!"

"Yeah, I bet you did." Ciel grunted as he felt a bone pop in his back. "Did Oscar help you with your luggage?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Lizzie gave him a questioning look as she unwrapped her shaw., "Oscar? Who's Oscar?" Suddenly she realized who he was referring to. "Oh! You mean Snake, right?"

Ciel let go of the suitcase in the hallway and rubbed at the aching spot on his lower back. "Snake?" He frowned. "I'm talking about our doorman downstairs, not some carnie."

"The cute guy with the light hair? Yeah, he told me his name was Snake." She insisted." Now hurry and get my other bags!"

"Wait, hold on, he said his name was Snake?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Lizzie replied exasperated. "His snake, the one wrapped around his name, is Oscar! His name, the human, is snake!"

"What freaking snake? I've never noticed a snake before!"

Lizzie smile. "Well, if I had Sebastian to look at every time I came home, the only snake I would be looking at would be-"

"Lizzie!" Ciel cried, his ears and neck aflame with with a hot cherry blush. "Seriously?"

"Relax." She brushed past him, pinching him affectionately on the cheek. "I'm kidding, now where are my babies?"

"Sebastian took Mikey out to Nina's Cafe for some bagels."

Green eyes lit up with excitement. "I have been dreaming of that place since I go off the plane!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "They make the cutest muffins and macaroons!"

"We can pick some up later for dessert after dinner." Ciel assured her, lugging another suitcase into the foyer. "And Lily is still in bed, she's been a bit under the weather lately, but she's fine now."

"Oh?" Lizzie tapped her chin with her finger and looked about thoughtfully. "Ali never mentioned her being sick."

"You spoke to Alois?"

"Yes, last night." She plopped down on the couch and began unlacing her high heeled leather boots. "I swore him to secrecy since I wanted my homecoming to be a surprise; you know, he actually came to the airport with Claude to pick me up!"

"So what time did you come in?'

"Around 4 am so I stayed at their place for a couple of hours before coming here."

"You've got to be exhausted!" Ciel exclaimed.

"No, no, I slept on the flight and took an hour nap with Alois." She snickered. "Claude was so jealous because he had to stay in the guest room while Ali and I cuddled."

"Yep, you definitely have issues."

Lizzie laid back into the comfort of the couch and propped her socked feet on the mahogany coffee table and winked at her flushed relative. "Don't worry, Ciel. I'll always be gay for you." And blew him a kiss for good measure.

After an hour of catching up on the wonders and beauty of Spain, unpacking an entire wardrobe of haute couture outfits plus shoes, and several cups of Kir Royale tea, Lizzie was fully settled in.

"I'm so happy to be home." She sighed. Stretched out on the guest bedroom room chaise lounge with Lily curled up on her lap, it was as close to perfection as Lizzie could imagine. It took no amount of coaxing to get the little girl out of her bed and into her Godmother's arms. The child squealed with delight once Lizzie skipped into her room bringing boxes of gifts for her special girl.

A pair of sapphire earrings from Sri Lanka, a crisp and stylish Burberry jumper from one of her London company stores, a Corolle baby doll from France, and a pinky swear that she would make a trip for just the two of them to the American Girl Doll store on 5th Ave.

"You're spoiling her." Ciel chided gently. Although they lived a high end lifestyle, he never wanted his children to underestimate the value and limitations of material objects. Life, love, faith and family were touted in their home as the most valuable aspects. "One gift would have been more than enough."

"You do realize that until I have kids of my own that this is my inherent right as a Godmother, right?" Lizzie laughed placing a kiss on Lily's raven crown. "Until the man of my dreams gives me the children of my dreams I will continue to spoil them rotten!"

"When you become a mommy, will you not love me and Mikey as much?" Lily looked up at her cousin and pouted.

"No! Silly girl! I'll just love you more!" Lizzie cried, hugging her tightly. "And you'll love your little cousins just as much!"

"Make sure it's a girl" Lily whispered loudly."Boys are gross!"

Ciel was just about to respond in defense of all males when the jingle of keys caught his attention. "Speak of the devils." He chuckled.

"Oi! We've got bagels!" Mykhal shouted, bounding into the apartment full of merriment. His cheeks were ruddy from the cold, but his scarlet eyes were alight with excitement. "And guess, GUESS WHO WE SEEN!"

"Mikey! Lower your blooming voice!" Sebastian admonished him, swatting his head gently with his glove. "Lily may be resting."

"We're in the guest room!" Ciel called out. He took a seat on the bed and signaled for Lizzie and Lily to keep quiet. "Come in here and look what I've found!"

The girls stifled their giggles behind clasped hands.

"Why are you in the-?" Sebastian stopped short at the doorway of the room with his long wool black coat still on. "Lizzie!" He cried, rushing over to hug the wildly laughing girl.

"Pop! You're getting snow all over us!" Lily protested, feebly pushing her father away from them. "Take your coat off!" She demanded, shivering from the powdery mix spilling from his shoulders and hair.

"Forgive me, love!" He apologized, planting a heavy kiss against Lizzie's cheek. "When did you get in?"

"Early red eye flight." She brushed some ice from her lap and nudged Lily off her lap. "Come on baby girl, let's go see Mikey."

"Are you staying with us?" Sebastian asked eyeing her empty luggage.

"She'll be staying until the end of January." Ciel rose from his place on the bed and smoothed down the slightly crinkled spread. "We can use her as our live in nanny." He grinned mischieviously.

"In that case, stay the whole year!" Sebastian teased. He grabbed Lizzie's hands and led her from the room. "Mikey!" He called out. "Come see who's shacking up with us for a month!"

"Lizard!" The little boy hollered as he bounded down the hallway and threw himself into the waiting arms of the blonde woman. "Whatcha bring me?" He demanded.

"You terror!" She laughed as she hoisted him up into her arms and nuzzled her nose against his. "Grandpa told me how much you loved Star Wars so I bought you two different light sabers from the Sith collection!"

"Of course your father would tell her that." Sebastian muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at a fidgeting Ciel. "At some point when will your old man forgive me for pilfering his only son?" He grunted irritably.

Ciel shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Most likely never."

"Daddy! I saw, guess who I saw! GUESS!" Mykhal babbled, scrambling from Lizzie's arms and landing on both feet with a loud stomp. "GUESSWHOISAW!"

"Christ kill me, just tell him!" Sebastian pleaded, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips.

"I saw Uncle William's cousin! The one with the long red hair!"

Ciel's head snapped up. "Grell?" He asked incredulously. "How did you guys bump into him?"

"He literally threw himself at me." Sebastian moaned. He led the small group into the kitchen where the delicious aroma of freshly baked bread hung warmly in the air. Opening the brown paper bag on the counter, Sebastian instructed Ciel to fetch some plates. Containers of strawberry jam and walnut cream cheese along with a steaming pot of coffee completed the mouth watering scene.

"Apparently, Grell has a gala opening for several Degas paintings never before seen here in the States." Sebastian cut a bagel in half and slathered some cream cheese on it as an over excited Mykhal bounced up and down by his side. "He inquired about whether or not we had ballet dancers in our troupe."

"Ballet dancers?" Ciel cocked his head, reaching for a cinnamon raisin bagel. "What for?"

"Degas is the painter for ballerinas!" Lizzie informed. She sat on the high stool with Lily perched comfortably on her lap munching away at her tasty treats. "What a fabulous idea to have ballerinas perform at the opening! Oh! They can dress just like Degas' dancers!"

"Baday ith borwing!" Mykhal drawled with a mouth full of bread and cream cheese.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, you'll choke." Ciel sighed turning to his husband he gave him a sly smile. "Will you be dressing up in tights and a tutu for Grell?" He snickered.

Sebastian shook his head and passed a finger across his neck. "Tear my throat out and feed me to the crows before that ever happens."

"Sebastian in a skin tight sheer body stocking!" Lizzie rolled her eyes and dramatically fanned herself with her scarf "What I wouldn't give to see that!"

Lily scrunched up her nose and looked up at her Godmother "Ew, that's gross!"

"Again, cut my throat, please."

As with every time the three adults were together the hours would flow by in an effortless stream of laughter and fond memories. Lizzie regaled the couple with her most recent adventures in Spain working closely with a family of royalty. The Isidro clan held a magnificent ball once a year in Madrid and Lizzie had been lucky enough to be called forth as one of the top personal shoppers from the house of Burberry in order to help pull together a top notch wardrobe for the family members.

Silk lace, chiffon, taffeta, velour, her mind raced with the plethora of fabrics and designs to choose from and the stress of satisfying the uber wealthy family was daunting for the young woman. Everyday became hours of new possibilities, whether they were negative or positive was left up to decision making, varying moods and sometimes chance; but she loved it. She loved the excitement of a new culture, the nightlife and decadence that came with rubbing shoulders with the elite and fashionable. Art and beauty, couture and creativity, these were the fundamentals of her current single life.

But she never forgot about family.

"Are Uncle Vin and Aunt Rachel coming over today?" She asked hopefully. They had taken to sitting on the couches in the living room, sipping wine and enjoying the comforting heart from the roaring fireplace Sebastian had started up. Crackling embers glowed brightly while waves of gentle heat rippled into the air.

Lizzie sighed contentedly, she was so happy being back home and staying with Ciel and his family, living with Mina was fun and she loved her English best friend, but several changes had occurred in the last couple of months and her world was slowly morphing into something completely different. She was unsure of the direction in which her heart was leading her, but being here, with the people she trusted and loved above her own life, would surely clarify the situation. At least, she hoped it would.

The doorbell rang, abruptly bringing their conversations to a halt.

"Oh, right, my parents were dropping by to see how Lily was doing!" Ciel leaned over towards Sebastian and kissed him lightly on the cheek before hopping off the couch and hurriedly answering the door. Lizzie threw Sebastian a smirk. "Are the in laws as intrusive as ever?" She teased.

"Bloody Hell, you've no idea." Sebastian sighed.

"It's not like they've not been." Lizzie reminded him. "But don't take it personally, you know with Ciel's history that anytime the kids are sick, they're going to jump all over you guys."

"At what point will they calm down?" Sebastian sipped his wine and gave Lizzie a mournful look. "It's appreciated, yet tiresome."

Before Lizzie could respond, the excited yelps of the children filled the apartment.

"Pop Pop! Is that a new dollhouse for me!"

"Only the best for my little girl."

"Oi! Pop Pop! Is this a real gun?"

"No, Mikey, it's not real, but it shoots foam pellets so no one gets hurt and nothing gets broken!"

"Thank you!" Their twin voices chimed along with the chattering voices of Ciel and Rachel. Sebastian gave Lizzie a reproachful look. "As if they need new toys right after Christmas." He grunted.

Lizzie could could only shake her head and offer an apologetic smile. "Trauma changes a family, Sebastian. Sometimes it takes years before you really see it."

Rising from the couch Sebastian had one thing in mind, to be as friendly and cordial towards his in laws as possible. They had always been the ideal father and mother in law, but the past few years with the introduction of their children in their family, Vincent and Rachel appeared to him as overbearing.

But he knew Ciel accepted the behavior from his parents and in turn, so would Sebastian. Because he loved Ciel more than his own life and for Sebastian, that was enough to withstand the scrutiny of his parenting skills.

He hoped.

* * *

Night slipped its dusky arms around the frosty city and lulled its inhabitants into a deep and much desired sleep. It felt as if hibernation had settled into every household as the bitter winds howled between the skyscrapers and buildings of New York. Ciel could feel the weighted weariness tug at his eyelids once his head had nestled into his pillow.

The afternoon and early evening visit from Lizzie and his parents had turned into a full dinner party once Mina had gotten wind that her best friend had arrived, she too had rushed over to join the fun. Plus add an impromptu visit from Claude and Alois and the quick pop in of the building's doorman, Snake, Ciel felt his entire world suddenly consumed by his family, it was becoming overwhelming to say the least.

"Are you tired, love?"

An ocean blue eye cracked open. "Brutally." He mumbled, snuggling further into his comforter. He felt the mattress dip slightly as his husband curled his body into Ciel's back. A contented sigh slipped from Ciel's lips, he loved it when Sebastian spooned him, the feeling of those strong arms encircling his waist and pulling him into his chest gave him a feeling of security and safety.

"Are you tired?" Ciel asked sleepily. "You cooked dinner for a small army."

"Not really, kind of . . " Sebastian pressed his lips against the back of his lover's neck. "How does this feel?" He whispered, trailing a hand up Ciel's arm up to the crook between his neck and shoulder and kneading the tight muscles there with his fingers.

Ciel groaned with a mixture of pain and delight. "Ahhh, yes, that feels really good. Harder on the left, babe, I feel like it's pinched there."

Sebastian nodded. "Like this?" Pressing firmly against what felt like a small knot in the young man's shoulder blade.

"Mmm, yeah, like that." Ciel could feel the tension melt away under Sebastian's long fingers.

Burying his nose in the tousled mess of bluish hair, Sebastian breathed in deeply the delicious scent of Ciel. "Blimey, I missed you today."

A low chuckle rose from beneath the covers "Babe, we were together almost the entire day!"

"Bollocks! I've had to share you with Lizzie, your parents, and a doorman named "Snake" who clearly has an eye for your cousin!" Sebastian argued, tightening his grip around the younger man.

"Ugh, I can't believe Lizzie left one of her bags downstairs! It was almost as big as Snake!"

"The lad looked more than pleased to have to return her luggage to her."

"Really?" CIel questioned skeptically.

"Ciel, he wore a grin wider than my-"

"Ok, ok, gotcha."

"Come 'ere my beautiful boy..." Sebastian purred lowly, grazing his teeth gently along the milk white expanse of Ciel's shoulder up to the nape of his neck and pulling him closer to his chest. "You taste sweet tonight." He growled into the supple skin.

"God, that feels good." Ciel moaned quietly. His flesh erupting in a field of goosebumps as the exquisite burning of Sebastian's touch ignited a sensuous arousal within his body. Whatever drowsiness he had felt before was ebbing away the more he could feel his lover's heat pressing against his back. It was as if Ciel were a tightly wound flower unraveling and blooming by the coaxing of much desired rain. The drought Ciel was suffering from would soon be quenched.

Sebastian's fingers trailed lightly down the front of the slim chest, tracing and dipping into the curves and valleys he knew so well. Pausing for a moment at the elastic waistband of Ciel's boxers, he chuckled. "You are in dire need of a proper shagging." Sebastian breathed, before slipping his hand past the cotton fabric and wrapping it firmly around the ever hardening cock.

"Such the romantic." Ciel snorted, biting back the low moan that threatened to bubble up from within.

"I aim to please." Sebastian teased, grabbing a hold of the thin waist and flipping the younger man onto his back. The yelp that Ciel gave morphed into a whine of approval as the dancer quickly went about grinding their aching erections together. "And please you, I will." He promised passionately.

All air seemed to leave Ciel's lungs and the dim world of their low lit bedroom became hazy with lust as crimson eyes glowed bright with want and yearning. Sebastian grinned lasciviously at the panting mess that now pushed wantonly back against him, enjoying the site of Ciel unraveling beneath him. Plump pink lips begged to be devoured and the man growled as he answered their call.

The gasp Ciel made was immediately swallowed by Sebastian as he engulfed the perfect mouth with his own. His moist tongue being given entrance into the hot cavern that tasted of sweets as slim fingers reached up and threaded themselves into the silky black locks of his hair. He moaned as the slight tug on his scalp, Ciel tilting his head so that he could deepen the kiss.

Thin nails raked down the bare broad shoulders, digging sharply into Sebastian's back and making him growl in arousal. Ciel's fingers traced across the expanse of damp skin, feeling the taut muscles beneath and marveling at the strength they held. He loved the firmness and toned build of Sebastian's form, his lover's body beautifully sculpted from dancing professionally for so many years. Ciel whined as the kiss broke, pushing himself harder into the man and rewarded with strong arms encircling him protectively.

This was his safe haven; here in Sebastian's embrace. Everything else in the world melted away, all the troubles and concerns that plagued Ciel in his daily life could not touch him; not here. Not when hot breaths and light kisses were pressed so lovingly against this neck and sweet words were whispered breathlessly into his ears. A quick bite to a pink nipple had Ciel gasping in pleasure as he felt Sebastian slide down his body while cotton boxers were swiftly removed to leave the young man naked to the world.

"Spread your legs wider." Sebastian ordered, settling between the slim thighs and pushing them apart to eye the weeping member and tight sac approvingly. "I want to taste you." Licking his lips and smirking at the way Ciel relaxed in his hands. "That's it, baby. Show me all of you." He breathed before leaning in to take a long, slow lick of the pink throbbing member that begged for his attention.

"Ahh, yeah!" Ciel panted at the feeling of that familiar moist muscle drag over him slowly. Sebastian pressed his tongue flat onto the shiny pink head, lapping at playfully before engulfing it wholly in one zealous motion. "Yes, yes!" Ciel hissed as he arched his back and pushed hips up eagerly into the talented mouth. "J-just like that." He rasped lewdly, shivering at the sensations that reverberated through him as Sebastian chuckled.

Two fingers massaged slow circles into the sensitive area between Ciel's sac and his entrance, enhancing the stimulation of the oral experience he was getting, but also collecting the slippery dripping of Sebastian's saliva. Another hard suck had the young man shaking, incoherent phrases bubbling past his lips as he neared the peak of his impending orgasm. Deftly, Sebastian slid the prepared fingers into the twitching hole and Ciel groaned at the feeling of being stretched out for something that he knew from past experience was much larger than those two digits.

"I, ah-ha, a little deeper." He begged, pushing his hips down onto the impaling fingers. Ciel was so close now and basic biology now drove him to reach his release. "Seba-p-please," he begged, desperate now for the orgasmic high. "Cum, I-I nee-need to cum." Ciel whined loudly as fingers slipped out of him and the warm mouth left its post on his dick.

"Of course." Sebastian breathed, garnet eyes glowing in the darkness as he quickly removed the last article of clothing on his hips that was keeping their bodies apart. "Anything, my lord." He complied softly, grabbing ahold of his own rigid member and giving it a few quick strokes before positioning the fat tip against the lubed entrance. A sharp breath was sucked through his teeth as he pushed himself into the heat of Ciel's body once more.

They had done this so many times now and in such number of positions and places that Sebastian had lost count. However, it never ceased to amaze him how perfectly they fit together and not just in body, but in heart and mind as well. In the first few seconds that their bodies joined to become one, the man experienced what he could describe as a spiritual episode. There was a calm and peacefulness that flooded over him as once again he was able to share and take hold of Ciel's most intimate parts before the overwhelming animalistic urge to fuck took over.

"Mmmm, Ciel." Sebastian hummed as he slid himself completely to the hilt and wrapping his long arms around the heavily panting body beneath him. Ciel lifted his legs high around the slender hips, tilting his pelvis to allow his lover to penetrate even deeper. "God, you feel good." He groaned, burying his face into the small crook of the young man's neck as he began to thrust at a steady pace and reaching for the prized bundle of nerves that would send Ciel hurtling towards heaven.

Slick with sweat and hot with desire, their bodies rocked together in sync as words of lust and adoration filled the pauses between heavy breaths. Ciel babbled incoherently as each expert movement of Sebastian's hips drove him closer and closer to the blissful peak that was almost within reach. The pleasurable coil tightened in his stomach and suddenly the young man's body seized, his vision going blurry as euphoria exploded within him and electric currents of ecstasy was all he could comprehend.

"AH! Ah! Oh God!" Ciel panted, wrapping his legs possessively around the waist of the still thrusting hips as he drowned in the high of being made love to by the most unbelievable man he could have ever hoped to fall in love with. "Ye-aahhh." He sighed as Sebastian's body tensed and the older man grunted long and low, his own orgasm crashing on him in pleasure filled waves.

Ciel winced slightly as the hot sticky liquid filled him up and irritated the sensitive swollen walls inside. Still, he wouldn't complain seeing as how he had managed to not only cum all over himself earlier, but Sebastian's stomach as well. With a shudder and a sigh, the dancer collapsed on top of his lover's small frame, completely blanketing Ciel with his comforting warmth. The two lay there, a mess of tangled limbs and slowing breaths as each came down from the pleasurable high produced by their lovemaking.

"Hahhhhh," Sebastian finally sighed, rolling off and out of Ciel onto his back and coming to rest on a fluffy pillow. The young man winced at the feeling of the softened cock exiting his body; ignoring the uncomfortable wet squishyness which followed. "Come here, you." Sebastian commanded softly, pulling Ciel close to his chest and placing a light kiss onto the sweaty slate locks.

More than happy to comply, he cuddled into the strong muscles, exhaustion quickly coaxing his blue eyes shut. Sebastian chuckled quietly at how sleep always seemed to envelope his delicate blue butterfly so soon after their passionate couplings. Long fingers reached up to gently stroke the back of the slender neck, making Ciel hum with delight at the ticklish sensations.

"Sleep well." The dancer mumbled, lids sliding closed as he settled into the slumber which was now beckoning him as well. "I love you, my beautiful boy." He breathed before a light snore rolled past his lips.

"You too." Ciel muttered, a quiet yawn muffling his response as the prominent beat of the man's heart beneath his ear lulled him into unconsciousness. The last thought on his mind before sweet slumber took hold was how thankful he was for everything and how perfect and wonderful his life was now.


End file.
